En una misión encontré el amor
by nuriagomez
Summary: Humanizado. En una misión de agentes secretos de la cual Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo pensaban que iba a ser aburrida resulto todo lo contrario porque apareció la parte de acción, peligro, misterio y por supuesto amor. Marlene es una joven hermosa e inteligente que tiene un futuro brillante no le falta nada, excepto algo y eso es amor pues no se ha enamorado ¿encontrara el amor?
1. En una misión encontré el amor

**En una misión encontré el amor**

Era un día común y normal en la ciudad de Nueva York, la ciudad más poblada de los Estados Unidos y por supuesto capital económica y cultural más importante del mundo, como es de costumbre hay tráfico en las calles, un sol radiante y el cielo despejado sin nubes.

En esta ciudad se veía en el aeropuerto de Manhattan bajar de un avión privado a cuatro jóvenes maso menos con edad de 20 o 19 años todos con terno parecían ser importantes y hasta tenían lentes oscuros y cabello negro, las personas que bajaban de otros aviones se le quedaban mirando ya que parecían los hombres de negro además de que caminaban lentamente y el aire les soplada dándole mas impacto a la escena…

Cabo: Skipper ¿Por qué caminamos así? – pregunta el más joven y tierno de los cuatro

Skipper: para dar interés joven Cabo, tu solo sigue caminando así – le responde el líder de los cuatro – eso atrae a las chicas como imán

Kowalski: pero Skipper si seguimos caminando así no llegaremos a la cafetería – dice el genio del equipo ya que en el viaje los cuatro se habían comido toda la comida del avión en una hora y en ese momento tenían hambre

Rico: ¡COMIDA! – grita el más lunático del grupo dejando de caminar lento para correr al interior del aeropuerto seguido por los demás

Bueno no eran los hombres de negro ni unos cavernícolas que se mueren por comida, eran agentes secretos que trabajaban para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América en misiones de puro riesgo y peligro como a ellos les gustaba, los cuatro estaban muy calificados y cada uno era parte complemental del equipo comenzando por Skipper que era el líder ya que tenía la paranoia que a veces era excesiva y era el más fuerte, Kowalski era el genio científico del grupo que sacaba las deducciones y estrategias también hace experimentos que los ayuden contra sus enemigos, Rico es el especialista en armas y explosiones además de ser el psicópata del equipo eso era favorable a veces ya que ayudaba en su fuerza y agilidad en las misiones de peligro, y por ultimo Cabo era el más joven, adorable y tierno que casi siempre era utilizado como la carnada en misiones y experimentos pero también a veces ayudaba que fuera el más comprensivo, todos unidos conformaban un súper equipo.

Los cuatro regresaban a Nueva York su ciudad de origen de la cual se fueron por algunas semanas para una misión muy peligrosa en Los Angeles que aún no terminaba y que el culpable ahora se encontraba en su ciudad por eso regresaron además de que extrañaban a su adorada ciudad, pero eso si el líder no les dejaría relajarse para nada ya que ahí era muy extraño que hubieran días libres, a veces los tres pingüinos pensaban que si el líder estuviera enamorado todo sería muy distinto.

Mientras que ellos se encontraban en el aeropuerto devorándose toda la comida que les pudiera entrar en su estómago, en las calles de Manhattan una joven hermosa de cabello marrón ondulado pero con rulos en las puntas y con unos deslumbrantes ojos avellana que caminaba tranquila y alegremente como siempre…

Marlene: _hoy es un día especial, yo puedo y voy a conseguir todo lo que me proponga, el éxito está en mis manos nada me detiene _– pensaba positivamente

Ella estaba dirigiéndose a su trabajo que de por si era un buen puesto en una compañía de publicidad tan reconocida en los Estados Unidos, Best Advertising Company o como es más conocida BAC tenia el puesto de Ejecutiva de Cuentas Administrativas bueno para lo que ella había estudiado en la universidad era para ser la Gerenta General pero no importaba por ahora ya que ella era perseverante y estaba segura que si hacia bien su trabajo poco a poco la ascenderán.

Marlene: buenos días – saludaba a todos los que se encontraban en la recepción del edificio de la empresa cuando de repente su celular empieza a sonar y ella contesta – Halo Doris

Doris: Marlene, querida amiga por favor trae un café para el gerente general que me he olvidado, bueno chau gracias – dice y cuelga la secretaria

Marlene: trae un café para el gerente general – imita la voz de su compañera de trabajo – esa Doris me está agarrando de tonta, pero ya no importa después hablare con ella

Minutos después en el ascensor Marlene ya estaba subiendo al último piso que era donde estaba su carpeta en donde trabajaba, justo el ascensor es detenido en un piso del edificio en donde entra la secretaria del gerente general Doris…

Doris: Hola Marlene, hay que bueno has traído el café para mi jefe – dice alegre de que le haya facilitado el trabajo

Marlene: ah sí sobre eso Doris veras yo no puedo estarle trayendo el café a tu jefe porque soy la nueva ejecutiva de cuentas administrativas no la secretaria de gerencia general

Doris: _yo no puedo traerle el café a tu jefe porque bla bla bla, te crees ¿no?, tu no aguantas aquí ni tres meses y de eso me encargo yo _– piensa mientras le sigue sonriendo sínicamente – no te preocupes no volverá a suceder, hay mira justo en nuestro piso – dice y entra al piso al igual que ella

En un auto negro y con lunas polarizadas se encontraban los cuatro agentes junto a su superior el general Park quien les estaba dando nueva información que habían recibido en el cuartel general sobre el caso y misión que estaban resolviendo los cuatro agentes…

Gr. Park: sus últimos movimientos han sido en cuentas al parecer tiene en mente un lavado de activos en una empresa – dándole un folder con el informe del enemigo

Skipper: entonces tenemos que averiguar en que empresa esta y traer pruebas ¿nada mas?, digo no hay mas acción o peligro

Rico: ¿Kaboom? – pregunta el psicópata desilusionado ya que en todas las misiones algo siempre salía explotando

Gr. Park: muchachos ustedes saben como son estas misiones no todas tienen peligro o acción, pero tengan en cuenta que la misión aun no acaba así que al final capaz haiga lo que ustedes quieren

Cabo: general supongo que no vamos a volver a nuestro departamento porque la ultima vez que estuvimos ahí… - dice recordando como el lugar exploto por la culpa de…

Kowalski: ¡ya se!, ya se, la última regla impuesta, "no hacer experimentos explosivos sin supervisión de Skipper", pero no valía Cabo y Rico me estaban mirando se suponía que no iba a pasar nada

Gr. Park: pero paso, Cabo es fácil de persuadir y a Rico le gusta cualquier cosa que explote

Skipper: me voy por media hora y hacen explotar el departamento que decepción, cualquiera hace explotar el edificio

Gr. Park: bueno respondiendo a la pregunta de Cabo, se van a mudar a su departamento antiguo pero esta lo remodelamos todo un cuartel lleno de armas – Rico sonríe – con un sitio para hacer experimentos – Kowalski sonríe – un lugar donde se relajen viendo tele – Cabo sonríe – y un cuarto de entrenamiento – Skipper sonríe – valla al parecer con la descripción de su departamento se han alegrado ¿quieren las llaves para ir de inmediato? – los cuatro asienten rápidamente - ¡pues no!, ¡ahora mismo se van a entrenar al campo! – abre la puerta del auto justo cuando habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento

Los cuatro: ¿Por qué? – dicen tristes ya que se habían ilusionado con ir a su nuevo departamento además que ese se encontraba en el condominio en donde vivían sus amigos

En la empresa BCA, todos se encontraban alterados ya que la directora de cuentas administrativas la jefa de Marlene no se había presentado justamente ese día que era cuando firmaban un contrato de publicidad que consistía en una infinidad de negocios de publicidad juntos ya que esta era una marca de productos muy importante en corea de norte y sur muy, los dos empresarios ya se encontraban en la sala de juntas esperando, mientras que los demás estaban preocupados en el ultimo piso…

Marlene: Stacy se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí?, mañana es el día de tu boda se supone que desde hoy comienzan tus días libres

Stacy: que mas quisiera yo que ya comenzaran mis dos días libres pero no puedo has visto todo el alboroto que hay no puedo creer que Shelly se halla dado el gusto de faltar justamente hoy

En otro lugar de ese mismo piso Alan el gerente general de BCA además de que por si era muy guapo si el quisiera tendría a cualquier mujer a sus pies tenia todo, era guapo, era millonario y era el gerente general de la empresa de publicidad mas importante de los Estados Unidos, se dirige hacia su secretaria quien de inmediato le da su café y como siempre le coquetea pero el solo lo ignora…

Alan: ¡Stacy! ¿sabes algo de Shelly?

Stacy: nada, pero de igual manera tenemos que iniciar la reunión ¡ya!, hemos esperado mucho para esta reunión

Alan: pero si no tenemos ni informe, ni expositora, no tenemos nada debemos cancelar la reunión – los dos se pusieron a discutir justo cuando llega la dueña de la empresa la exitosa Francesca Maldini Queen

Marlene: buenos días señora Maldini Queen – la saluda alegre mientras ella pasa y todos se quedan perplejos al ver como ella la había tratado a la persona a la cual todos tenían miedo

Sr. Maldini: ¿Quién es ella? – dice al mirarla a quien la saludo

Alan: es Marlene la nueva ejecutiva de cuentas administrativas – la presenta el gerente general

Sr. Maldini: - la mira de pies a cabeza – interesante tiene actitud, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

Marlene: diez días – dice alegre de que no la halla despedido

Sr. Maldini: okey – dice y voltea a ver a su gerente general de su empresa - ¿Dónde esta Shelly?

Alan: aun no llega y pienso que debemos cancelar la reunión – fue lo peor que pudo a ver dicho

Sr. Maldini: estás loco o que – dice ella – ahora mismo nos vamos a la reunión, y que venga ella parece inteligente – dice refiriéndose a Marlene y entra a la sala junto al gerente general

Stacy: hoy es tu día amiga, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo – le da un folder con toda la propuesta – vamos – las dos entran a la sala de juntas

…

…

…

Ya era de tarde en el condominio Central Green Forever, los cuatro jóvenes agentes ya se encontraban recién llegando a su departamento soñado pero agotados por tanto entrenamiento que habían hecho pero felices de que al fin llegaban a su adorado departamento en donde estaban seguros que se divertirían al máximo, los cuatro se pusieron a descansar un rato apoyándose en la pared de uno de los tres edificios mientras conversaban...

Skipper: escuchen bien muchachos, si o si tenemos que encontrar a Espiráculo y no quiero que se distraigan con nada

Cabo: pero Skipper estamos en un nuevo departamento que está lleno de diversión para cada uno nosotros

Kowalski: no crees que merecemos un descanso, además se hace llamar Espiráculo pero no sabemos su nombre verdadero ni si quiera lo hemos tenido frente a frente

Rico: eh edad (es verdad) – dice en su idioma de psicópata ya que tenía problemas con el habla pero lo bueno era que sus amigos lo entendían

Los tres seguían hablando pero no se habían dado cuenta de que Skipper ya no estaba en la tierra ahora estaba en las nubes viendo a algo…o mejor dicho a alguien. En un estacionamiento de la calle en donde estaba el condominio se encontraba Marlene junto a Alan hablando alegremente ya que él la había traído…

Alan: sabes no me voy a cansar de felicitarte, no puedo creer que hallas logrado que los coreanos firmaran el contrato además viste la Sr. Maldini Queen te sonrió y felicito

Marlene: yo hasta ahora tampoco me lo puedo creer, la dueña hasta me dijo que estaba a prueba por una semana para ser la Directora de Cuentas Administrativas

Alan: tú no te merecerás ese puesto, te mereces uno mayor, si sigues así vas a ascender más rápido de puesto y te prometo que te voy a ayudar hasta que llegues a ser la vicepresidenta de BA Company

Marlene: ¿enserio? – el joven asiente con la cabeza y ella se alegra tanto que lo abraza – gracias Alan eres el mejor

Volviendo donde los cuatro agentes, recién los tres se estaban dando cuenta de que su líder no les estaba prestando atención a lo cual de inmediato fijaron su vista en lo que miraba y se sorprendieron al notar que miraba a una chica que de por si era una belleza pero lástima que parecía tener su novio que era con quien estaba...

Kowalski: Skipper ¿no que no nos debíamos de distraer? – dice en tono burlón ya que el líder se suponía que daba el ejemplo

Skipper: - aun no reaccionaba se había quedado paralizado o mejor dicho templado al ver a la hermosa joven –

Cabo: vaya, parece que ni te escucho Kowalski, pero lo bueno es que yo sé cómo hacerlo reaccionar, Rico – llama a su compañero que ya sabía que le pedía

Rico: choco suido (chocolate suizo) – esta saca de su correa que tenía un montón de bolsillos en donde él tenía armas, explosivos, etc., le muestra el chocolate a Skipper y este se deshipnotiza

Skipper: ¿Qué paso? – dice mientras come un poco de su adorado chocolate

Kowalski: te quedaste hipnotizado o mejor dicho idiotizado – los tres se ríen y esto enoja al líder quien los cachetea de una sola cachetada que le cae a los tres

Cabo: pero Skipper si era verdad, te quedaste viendo a esa chica que está muy bonita y tiene buenos gustos – dice refiriéndose a su ropa y estilo ya que el sabia de eso

Skipper: ¿Qué?, te refieres a su novio tonto, ese será guapo pero de cerebro tendrá un maní

Rico: hien te fa (miren se va) – dice señalándola a la chica quien se despedía de quien ellos creían que era su novio

Por el lado del estacionamiento Alan ya se había despedido de Marlene y se subió a su auto último modelo para comenzar a conducirlo despidiéndose nuevamente pero esta vez con la mano de igual manera Marlene se quedó despidiéndose hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista, ella comenzó a caminar entrando al condominio Central Green Forever mientras saludaba a todos alegremente de repente siente un aire liviano que le hizo recordar algo que una vez le dijo un amigo "camina en cámara lenta cuando al aire viene contigo eso es un imán" ¿Por qué no?, dijo ella en su mente y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras cruzaba las piernas como si fuera una modelo lo cual para ella en sus adentros se mataba de la risa por la forma de como caminaba.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron idiotizados como dijo uno de ellos hace un momento al ver como caminaba lenta y sensualmente contra el viento la joven hermosa a quien habían estado observando hace un rato y hasta ahora lo hacían...

(Autora: si quieren imaginarse como camina Marlene busquen en YouTube: Al fondo hay sitio Luchito no pudo resistir a los encantos de una sexy secretaria, pongan en el minuto 2:00 y hay aparecerá una chica caminando pues así camina ella y la canción es Afrodisiaco: Lo mueves)

Marlene:- se dio cuenta de que esos cuatro chicos la observaban y les sonrió – Hola – dice y los saluda con su mano mientras pasaba por su costado y seguía su camino

Los cuatro: wow – se quedaron impactados y en shock

Skipper: _este sí que es un buen regreso_ – lo piensa

…Continuara…


	2. Jamás vuelvo a tomar

"**Jamás vuelvo a tomar"**

En el departamento de los cuatro agentes secretos, ya había pasado un día desde su regreso a Nueva York, ayer cuando habían entrado a su departamento el corazón de cada uno había explotado de emoción tenía todo lo que cualquier agente querría, a simple vista parecía un departamento normal de cuatro jóvenes normales pero la verdad era que con tan solo apretar un botón aparecían las armas y explosivos, el sitio científico, la sala de relajación y la parte en donde podían entrenar, además de que si querían más espacio se ponían en una esquina de la sala y los teletransportaba a su guarida secreta que estaba en el sótano del edificio que nadie conocía en donde tenían más cosas.

Ellos se encontraban en la sala de su departamento remodelado viendo tele mientras armaban un rompecabezas muy importante para la misión, eso descifraría el lugar en donde podrían encontrar a Espiráculo…

Cabo: falta solo una pieza ¿Quién la tiene? – todos se miran las manos y nadie tenia nada entonces miran a rico

Rico: ya ya ta bie (ya, ya esta bien) – pone la pieza en el rompecabezas que lo completaba

Kowalski: ¿una boda?, enserio este famoso rompecabezas nos indica que Espiráculo esta yendo a una boda

Skipper: nunca dudes de las pruebas Kowalski, miren dice "te invitamos a la boda de Stacy Furbelow y Clemson Lambert", Kowalski averigua todo sobre los dos – el genio asiente y se pone a investigar

Rico: ¿vaos a er a la oda? (¿vamos a ir a la boda?)

Skipper: por supuesto – dice muy confiado el líder

Cabo: pero Skipper no crees que sea coincidencia que cuando perseguíamos a Espiráculo se le haya caído la carta que se destruyó con el ventilador del lugar y así nosotros como tontos estuvimos armando eso como un rompecabezas

Skipper: Cabo yo no creo en las coincidencias, yo creo en las pruebas o pistas y esa es una – dice señalando la tarjeta – al parecer estamos de suerte ya que esa dichosa boda es hoy

Kowalski: mira Skipper ya los averigüe y resulta que los dos trabajan en la famosa empresa de publicidad BAC, al parecer Stacy es la Administradora de las Campañas y Clemson es el Director de Contabilidad

Cabo: bueno Espiráculo está robando en una empresa así que puede ser esa y cualquiera de los dos novios puede ayudarlo en el lavado ya que por ellos también pasa el dinero de la empresa

Rico: ¿omo vaos a er a la oda, di no omos vitados? (¿Cómo vamos a ir a la boda, si no somos invitados?)

Skipper: muy fácil no por algo somos agentes secretos, nos vamos a disfrazar de mozos nadie nos va a reconocer además como es una boda grande vamos a pasar desapercibidos ¿esta claro? – todos asienten

En la tarde Marlene se encontraba en su departamento arreglándose para ir a la boda de su queridísima amiga Stacy, suerte de que Alan le había hecho recordar que tenía que ir a alistarse para no llegar tarde la verdad era que en esos pocos días Marlene consideraba a Alan con un gran amigo pero el tenia otras intenciones románticas con ella pero como era tan ingenua no se daba cuenta de nada, Marlene se comenzó a maquillar para después ir a escoger su vestido el cual era un rojo sin mangas que le quedaba más arriba de la rodilla y estaba lleno de brillo junto a sus tacos del mismo color, justo cuando se iba ir pasa por el lado de los cuadros en donde tenía fotos de todos sus amigos de hace años lo cual le hizo sentir nostalgia tomo un cuadro muy importante y se sentó a obsérvalo…

Marlene: Skipper, mi mejor amigo – se ríe – aún no se me borra de la memoria el día que nos conocimos – toma otro cuadro en donde aparece con sus demás amigos – Kowalski, Cabo y Rico – se ríe – hay chicos ustedes y su locuras si que me hacen falta, Kowalski con sus experimentos y a veces lo ayudaba, Rico me hacia reír con sus locas ideas de explosiones y Cabo con sus consejos, jajaja – se vuelve a reír - ¿Dónde estarán ahora?

Mientras tanto en la recepción de la boda que era donde iba a ser la fiesta después de la boda, los cuatro agentes ya se habían disfrazado de mozos pero lo malo era que ellos no sabían como ser mozos nunca en su vida habían servido una copa de vino estaban tratando de recordar aunque sea algo vano de lo que aprendieron en la clase de modales que les dieron un día que estuvieron encubiertos en una escuela pero nada, estaban intentando tomar la bandeja con una sola mano con las copas de vino ya ahí y menos mal que no se les caiga ninguna porque o si no vendría el encargado y los echaría ya que ellos no son los mozos verdaderos…

Stacy: ¡oigan ustedes que hacen aquí! ¡se supone que deben de estar ya sirviendo vino a mis invitados! ¡así que ahora mismo vallan a hacer su trabajo! – ordena la novia ya que hace minutos había terminado la boda y ya estaban llegando los invitados

Kowalski: - iba a responderle ya que no le gustaba que nadie excepto su líder lo mandara pero Cabo lo detiene –

Cabo: no se preocupe señora ahora los atendemos – los cuatro rápidamente y con cuidado se van a dar las copas de vino a todos los invitados

Ya de noche todos los invitados se estaban divirtiendo y festejando que sus amigos se hallan casado, los cuatro se habían separado para ver si notaban algo sospechoso pero nada todo estaba normal, Skipper ya se había cansado ya que tenía sueño y él era de dormirse a las 8 de la noche así que para dejar el sueño a un lado quería tomar una copa pero venían personas y lo dejaron sin ninguna copa, se iba a ir por otra bandeja pero de repente la ve pasar…

Marlene entra a la fiesta caminando normalmente sonriente mientras pasa al lado por un montón de personas mientras busca a Stacy para felicitarla pero no la encuentra así que va hacia otro lado en donde capaz su amiga este, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la había quedado observando.

Kowalski junto con Cabo y Rico se acercan su amigo al verlo ya que se dieron cuenta que se había quedado idiotizado de nuevo de la chica que habían visto ayer en el condominio donde tenían su departamento…

Skipper: ni si quiera me noto, jamás se fijaría en mi esa chica engreída

Cabo: ¿Por qué?, acaso no has oído del amor de diferentes sociedades es lo más común en este tiempo

Kowalski: amigo si no la atrapas tú, la atrapo yo – dice con tono de galán

Rico: omo di te iciea aso (como si te hiciera caso) – los dos agentes se ríen excepto el líder y el genio

En otro lugar Stacy estaba hablando junto a su hermana Becky que había regresado de Europa ya que había renunciado a su trabajo de productora de telenovelas para venir a Estados Unidos porque ya le esperaba su trabajo de productora de comerciales en BA Company en donde trabajaba su hermana junto a su otra mejor amiga…

Becky: ¡Marlene! – grita llamando la atención de la nombrada y las dos corren a abrazarse

Marlene: ¡Becky! – las dos se abrazan, las tres eran mejores amigas desde niñas eran las mejores amigas a pesar de que estuvieran en colegios diferentes desde secundaria

Stacy: ¡Stacy! – se llama así misma ya que las dos habían mencionado su nombre pero faltaba ella a lo cual las tres se ríen

Marlene: felicitaciones por tu boda Stacy – le dice ahora abrazándola a ella

Stacy: gracias, creí que Clemson se me escaparía pero no ahora soy Stacy Furbelow de Lambert suena maravilloso

Becky: si lástima que el novio no sea así – a ella para nada le agradaba su cuñado tenia el presentimiento de que le haría sufrir a su hermana

Marlene: porque es mejor que maravilloso verdad Becky ¿no? – la chica asiente con la cabeza, ella como siempre tratando de no hacer que sus dos mejores amigas peleen siendo hermanas

Stacy: entonces hay que brindar por eso – llama a un mozo y toma tres copas de champan y se la entrega a cada una

Marlene: yo no tomo chicas, si quieren las acompaño pero tomar licor no

Becky: hay vamos Marlene tenemos que celebrar mi regreso, la boda de Stacy y que dentro de poco vas a tener un mejor puesto

Stacy: es cierto además somos tus mejores amigas te vamos a cuidar para que no te emborraches

Marlene: de acuerdo solo una copa – las tres se toman de un solo trago toda la copa

Becky: Marlene nos encantaría acompañarte mas tiempo pero tengo que hablar con Alan sobre mi trabajo

Stacy: y yo tengo que ir con mis demás invitados, pero tranquila te vamos a estar vigilando

Marlene: no se preocupes, nos vemos después – las dos hermanas se despiden y se van dejándola sola

Doris: Marlene ¿Por qué tan sola?, no me digas quieres compañía pues aquí estoy yo

Marlene: gracias Doris necesito a alguien que vea que no me tome tantas copas ya que si me emborracho me convierto en una loca

Doris: tranquila aquí esta Doris tu gran amiga, por cierto sé que capaz no hallamos comenzado con el pie derecho pero déjame decirte que yo te admiro mucho

Marlene: hay que linda sabes ya me estas cayendo mejor Doris – dice ingenua creyéndose todo lo que le dice

Doris: y sabes que porque no brindamos por nuestra amistad – le entrega una copa de vino – y no me digas que no o me sentiré aludida

Marlene: bueno, uno no es ninguno – habla sonriente pero no sabía lo que le esperaba

Horas después, Marlene comenzó con una copa de vino siguió con otra de wiski y al final se llegó a tomar todos los licores que habían ese era el plan de Doris dejarla súper borracha para que hiciera el ridículo en frente de todos y además de que había tramado ese plan junto con su jefe Alan que quería aprovechar esto para que al fin Marlene se enamorara de él ya que a cada momento la sacaba a bailar.

Por el lado de los agentes secretos que estaban encubiertos vestidos de mozos para su mala suerte no sucedía nada que les diera una pista de quien era Espiráculo, al darse cuenta de que si no eran astutos no tendrían nada Skipper mando a Kowalski, Rico y Cabo a escuchar las conversaciones de los invitados y si estaban hablando sobre el BA Company se quedaran escuchando todo ya que capaz encontraran alguna pista en la conversación y él se encargaría de escuchar las conversaciones de los dos recién casados.

Kowalski: miren chicos lo que encontré ternos, uno para ti Cabo, otro para Rico, después para ti Skipper y el ultimo para mí – les entrega cada terno a cada uno

Skipper: buena idea Kowalski de esa manera nos podremos infiltrar más sin que nos boten por ser mozos

Cabo: yo creí que Kowalski los había conseguido ya que quería conquistar chicas

Rica: eto eh edad (eso es verdad)

Kowalski: bueno no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad ¿no?, además este lugar está lleno de chicas lindas

Skipper: ya dejen de parlotear de una vez hay que entrar al baño y cambiarnos – todos asienten y se van al baño

Minutos después los cuatro salen ya arreglados como si fueran invitados de la fiesta y se mesclan entre la gente hablando normalmente mientras cada uno tocaba el tema de las empresas BA Company, excepto uno que era el líder quien estaba buscando a la novia o al novio de la boda pero no los encontraba de repente ve a la chica de la cual había quedado idiotizado como decían sus amigos tomo valor y se sentó junto a ella para conversar…

Skipper: hola – le dice alegre y un poco nervioso

Marlene: hola, eres lindo – lo halaga como si fuera normal pero era efecto del alcohol ya que ella jamás diría lo que pensara

Skipper: gracias – le dice sonrojado – mi nombre es…es…- no podía darle su nombre verdadero ya que se suponía que estaba encubierto – es...Olibert Styles – estira su mano

Marlene: - ella le da su mano - un gusto yo soy Cayetana Bobani – ella tampoco le iba a dar su verdadero nombre a un desconocido

Skipper: ¿quieres…bailar? – pregunta nervioso de que lo rechazara

Marlene: si claro me encanta esa canción – dice alegre tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo a la pista de baile

Un poco lejos de ellos se encontraba un chico observándolos con enojo ya que se suponía que tenía que ser el quien bailara con Marlene no ese tipejo, estaba a punto de ir a sacar de ahí a Marlene cuando de repente siente como alguien le tapa los ojos obviamente sabía quién era pero le enojaba que estuviera ahí más cuando el ya no quería nada con ella…

Alan: ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que ya no quiero nada contigo – le dice volteándose enojado

Chica: pero aun así no te vas a escapar de nuestro trato Alan si yo caigo tu caes también que no se te olvide

Alan: no voy a incumplir nuestro trato pero quiero que te vallas de inmediato me vas a arruinar mi conquista

Chica: tonto, de aquí nos tenemos que ir los dos ahora mismo – lo jala hacia la salida

Por otro lado de la fiesta Kowalski, Cabo y Rico se encontraban hablando sobre la información que habían conseguido no era mucha pero con eso bastaba y también preguntándose en donde estaba su líder que desde hace mucho que no lo veían cerca, de repente Kowalski fija su vista en una chica y no era cualquier chica…

Kowalski: alumnos presten atención de como domar a una fiera imposible – dice arreglándose

Cabo: ¿te vas a besar a una chica? – el genio asiente con la cabeza

Rico: ¿ah uien? (¿a quién?) – pregunta ya que en la fiesta habían un montón de chicas

Kowalski: a la recién casada – habla recordando como los había tratado solo por ser mozos ahora le daría una lección, se acerca a la novia quien se encontraba sola parada seguro buscando a su esposo – hola – saluda normalmente

Stacy: hola ¿te conozco? – pregunta ella ya que esa cara se le hacía familiar

Kowalski: no pero con esto me conocerás mejor – sin decir nada mas besa a Stacy quien intenta de inmediato alejarse pero este la detiene hasta que ella le tira una cacheta y se separa furiosa

Stacy: ¡¿tu quién te crees para besarme?! – grita y pregunta alterada avergonzada ya que todos sus invitados la miraban

Kowalski: huy no a ti ya te gusto el beso – la vuelve a besar pensando que su sonrojo era por el beso la novia como era de esperarse lo vuelve a cachetear y se separan entonces el genio comienza a correr

Stacy: ¡hay vas a ver cuándo te atrape! – lo persigue enojada

Cerca del baño de mujeres Marlene se estaba dirigiendo hay pero al parecer estaba cerrado con llave cuando de repente sale Clemson el ahora esposo de su amiga con todo la ropa fuera de su lugar y sudoroso…

Marlene: ¿Clemson? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunta aturdida por el licor

Clemson: es que vine a buscar a Stacy, tu no viste nada okey Marlene – dice notando que ella estaba borracha y se va rápidamente

Marlene: okey – entra al baño de mujeres y se encuentra con… - Doris…pero Clemson…¿hay no entiendo?

Doris: hay seguro estas alucinando Marlene – se arregla su ropa y se da un retoque de maquillaje – bueno nos vemos chau – se despide y se va

Marlene: ¿y yo que hago aquí? – se pregunta a sí misma y sale del baño en donde la esperaba… - Olibert ¿Qué haces aquí?

Skipper: ehh es que como tardabas me preocupe Cayetana – dice un poco sonrojado

Marlene: hay que lindo – le da un beso en la mejilla por efecto del alcohol

Skipper: ¿quiere bailar? – la supuesta Cayetana que en realidad era Marlene asiente con la cabeza y los dos comienzan a bailar una canción que era lenta

Mientras bailaban se pusieron a hablar en donde descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común y se paraban riendo la verdad es que Skipper se había enamorado a primera vista de ella pero no se lo iba a decir ni si quiera el mismo lo aceptaba por otro lado Marlene no sabía porque pero sentía mucha confianza con él como si se conocieran de años, ya terminando la canción los dos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron.

3

3

3

Al día siguiente en un lugar en donde había una habitación por la ventana ya se veían los rayos de sol alumbrar el cuarto haciendo que Marlene se comenzara a levantar poco a poco abriendo sus ojos avellana se comienza a comer por la cama y pega un grito de susto a darse cuenta de que…

Marlene: ¡AAAHHH! – grita sentándose en la cama mientras se tapaba

Skipper: ¡AAAHHH! – también grita al escuchar un grito

Los dos: ¡AAAHHH!

Skipper: entonces no fue un sueño – dice dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado

Marlene: no, no, no esto no puede ser – niega lo que sus ojos le muestran – esto es una pesadilla ¡despiértate! – se decía a si misma

Skipper: tranquila, tranquila – era lo único que decía para calmarla

Marlene: ¿entonces tu y yo…? – No puede terminar la frase ya que el chico asiente con la cabeza - ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!¡te voy a denunciar! – dice parándose mientras se tapa todo su cuerpo con la sabana

Skipper: Cayetana cálmate yo no soy un enfermo, lo nuestro fue consentido y con locura ¿acaso no te acuerdas de superman y de la mujer maravilla? ¡Mírate y mírame! – dice ya que el tenía un short de superman

Marlene: ¡ahh! ¿¡Yo soy la mujer maravilla!? – dice viendo su traje de mujer maravilla

Skipper: si, además tú me esposaste que acaso crees que soy loco como para aprovecharme de ti y después esposarme, ahora me podrías desempozarme

Marlene: - toma las llaves de la mesa de noche y lo suelta - no, no, no yo jamás estaría con un tipo como tú – dice tirándole almohadazos

Skipper: ¿entonces que paso te caíste encima de mí o qué? – habla con ironía lo cual pone peor a la chica – ya discúlpame sonó feo pero los almohadazos duelen

Marlene: mira Olibert vamos a hacer algo muy fácil, haz como si nada hubiera pasado imagina que no me conoces y con eso suficiente para mí – dice y entra al baño con su ropa para cambiarse

Skipper: espera Cayetana podemos ser amigos o amigos con derecho – ella sale y lo mira con una cara de querer matarla – okey solo amigos

Marlene: discúlpame pero yo ya tengo suficientes amigos, no necesito mas así que adiós hasta nunca – se va de la habitación y cierra la puerta - _¡jamás vuelvo a tomar!_

…Continuara…


	3. Papa caliente

"**papa caliente"**

Lo bueno para todos era que mañana era domingo podían descansar libremente, ya era de mañana, Kowalski estaba feliz ya que se la podía pasar todo el día haciendo experimentos y armas que los ayuden justo cuando ya se iba a meter a su laboratorio para encerrarse y no salir hasta que el domingo acabara…

Skipper: ¡Kowalski! ¿A dónde vas?

Kowalski: ehh…yo…ahh…a mi laboratorio

Skipper: sabes lo que te he dicho sobre lo de los experimentos en el departamento recién acabamos de llegar hace pocos días y no quiero que el departamento explote

Kowalski: no va a pasar nada malo Skipper confía en mi

Skipper: eso me lo has dicho varias veces pero de acuerdo te voy a dar otra oportunidad pero vas a trabajar en la guarida secreta del sótano y solo si vas con Cabo y Rico yo tengo que hacer algo importante, ¡Cabo, Rico!

Rico: oia (hola)

Cabo: ¿Qué paso Skipper?

Skipper: van a acompañar a Kowalski a hacer sus experimentos pero que quede claro que si algo sale mal ustedes tres pagan ¿quedo claro?

Los tres: ¡si señor!

Skipper: por cierto como ya se acabo la comida antes que vayan tienen que hacer las compras

Cabo: ¿y porque no las haces tu? – pregunta ingenuamente y todos los demás ponen cara de shock

Skipper: ¿me estas retando no Cabo?, muy bien vamos a ir los cuatro para enseñarle a Cabo que yo también hago las cosas

Mientras tanto en uno de los centros comerciales de Nueva York The Shops at Columbus Circle se encontraban tres amigas desayunando juntos mientras conversaban sobre lo que había sucedido ayer en la boda de una de ellas quien debería de estar con su esposo pero este por trabajo tenia que viajar…

Stacy: Marlene ayer no te vi cuando te fuiste ¿en dónde estabas?

Becky: no hermanita esa no sería la pregunta sería ¿con quién estabas?

Marlene: yo…ehh…con nadie es que me pase un poco de copas y decidí volver a mi departamento solo eso

Stacy: está bien haremos como si te creyéramos, por cierto Becky recién que me acuerdo tu ayer estabas hablando con un chico

Becky: bueno si pero no pasa mucho que digamos de error bese a un chico

_La chica se encontraba buscando a Alan ya que a parte de querer hablar por trabajo ese chico hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, cuando de repente se choca con un chico que era lindo ya que tenía una cara de niño inocente…_

_Becky: Hola – dice sonriente ya teniendo un plan para que Alan se interesara en ella y ese chico estaba en el plan_

_Cabo: Ho…Hola – habla nervioso como hace mucho no hablaba con una chica tan hermosa_

_Becky: oye creo que te has manchado la boca, no te preocupes yo te lo saco_

_Rápidamente viendo que Alan estaba cerca lo besa al chico quien se queda impactado al tal acto pero después le corresponde lástima que ella solo lo besaba para sacarle celos a Alan pero al parecer él ni se fijó en ella así que se separó…_

_Becky: discúlpame y adiós – dice sonriente y se va dejando atontado al chico por el beso_

_Cabo: ahh…ehh…si adiós _

Stacy y Marlene: ¿¡que!?, besaste a un desconocido solo para darle celos a Alan

Becky: ahí chicas vamos Alan es más guapo que adonis

Marlene: Becky tu no te mereces a alguien como Alan él es un mujeriego

Stacy: además que esta interesado en Marlene – dice tosiendo para que nadie se diera cuenta

Becky: no me importa igual yo lo puedo hacer cambiar de opinión

Marlene: mejor cambiemos de tema, que tal si nos vamos al Heckscher Playground de Central Park

Stacy: es una excelente idea Mason y Phil me dijeron que iban a estar hay tocando sus bongos en las afueras del lugar

Becky: entonces vamos para verlos cantar y tocar música – las tres chicas pagan la cuenta y salen del lugar

En otro lado del centro comercial se encontraban los cuatro agentes secretos comprando para la comida del departamento y por hay algunas cosas que le hacía falta a Kowalski para su experimento y nueva creación, mientras caminaban ya para irse a su departamento cuando de repente el genio del equipo fija su vista en una chica…

Kowalski: oigan miren al trio de preciosuras que vienen

Skipper: Kowalski podrías dejar de solo pensar en chicas que…- no habla más ya que entre las tres chicas mencionadas estaba la chica del día de ayer con la que se había acostado de casualidad según él

Cabo: oye Skipper mira es la chica con quien estuviste ante pasado ayer en la fiesta – el pobre parecía un globo desinflándose ya que hablo primero normal y al final se quedó mudo al ver que también estaba la chica que lo beso

Rico: ehh ¿aqi qe pacho? (ehh ¿aquí que paso?)

Kowalski: y buena alumnos vean la segunda clase de como conquistar a una chica imposible – dice haciéndose el galán y caminando hacia Stacy solo

Mientras las chicas no los habían visto hasta que la del medio que es Stacy miro hacia al frente y vio al horrible tipo que la había besado en su misma fiesta de su boda…

Stacy: chicas miren es ese loco de nuevo – dice para que sus amigas lo miren

Marlene: yo me muero – habla en voz alta al ver que atrás estaba el chico con quien se había acostado

Becky: te sigo a ti amiga – le dice a Marlene ya que también atrás estaba al chico a quien había besado

Mientras tanto atrás estaban los tres chicos queriendo detener a su amigo genio pero nada funcionaba para hacerlo cambiar de opinión…

Skipper: oigan creo que se me olvido algo así que después los veo aquí – habla y se va de inmediato

Rico: qe raho (que raro)

Cabo: si tienes razón pero mira hay que ver como rechazan a Kowalski

En el lado de las chicas, las tres se habían quedado quietas al ver como el genio se les acercaba o mejor dicho se le acercaba a Stacy…

Stacy: que no se acerque, que no se acerque – decía mientras hablaba sacaba de su bolso un raticida para los insectos

Kowalski: hola chicas – saluda – hola Stacy ¿me recuerdas? – la chica no decía nada solo se le quedaba mirando – como no me vas a recordar si te encanto mi beso supongo que quieres otro – dice y se le acerca para besarla

Stacy: ¡aléjate de mí! – dice y le hecha el raticida en los ojos para que se aleje de ella

Kowalski: ¡Aaahhh! ¡mis ojos! – habla adolorido mientras se tira en el piso - ¡hay me duele!

Desde un poco lejos sus amigos lo estaban viendo mientras se reían hasta que vieron como la chica le hecho algo en los ojos a su amigo…

Skipper: Rico, Cabo inicien la operación "ayudando al que se hacia el galán"

Rápidamente los tres chicos se le acercan a su amigo para auxiliarlo ya que no paraba de gritar "mis ojos" "hay me duele"…

Stacy: chicas hay desconocidos y con malos gustos para su estilo

Becky: mejor vámonos de nueva vez antes de que nos hagan algo malo – las dos hermanas comienzan a caminar pero la otra chica no – Marlene ¿vienes?

Los tres: ¿Marlene?

Marlene: vayan avanzando en un momento las alcanzo – les dice a sus amigas - ¿Kowalski, Rico, Cabo?

Los cuatro: ¡Si! – se abrazan ya que se habían reconocido los tres agentes a la su amiga y así mutuamente

Kowalski: oigan no se olviden de mi ojo – dice ya que aun no lo podía abrir por el dolor

Cabo: ¿Por qué tu amiga le hizo eso a Kowalski?

Marlene: a Stacy no le agradan los desconocidos, chicos quisiera quedarme a hablar pero no tengo tiempo, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, chau – dice despidiéndose de cada uno y se va para alcanzar a sus amigas

Los tres: chau

Rico: ¿ti uele to ogo? (¿te duele tu ojo?)

Kowalski: no mucho me arde, pero lo soporto, y ¿Dónde está Skipper?

Cabo: no sabemos dijo que se olvidó algo y se fue corriendo

Rico: mien ai iele (miren hay viene)

Skipper: ya volví, ¿Qué te paso Kowalski? – pregunta al ver como su ojo lo tenía cerrado

Kowalski: Stacy es una loca me hecho algo en el ojo solo porque quería besarla – dice y todos se ríen excepto el claro

Cabo: para que aprendas a no ser tan coqueto con cualquier chica

Rico: jajaja shi (jajajaj si)

Skipper: ahora que recuerdo hoy es domingo de entrenamiento

Los tres: ¿Qué?

Skipper: así como oyeron, ya dejen de parlotear y caminen – los tres agentes decepcionados caminan

Llegaron al departamento para después irse al campo de entrenamiento militar de la elite en Nueva York en donde Skipper de inmediato les mando a hacer ejercicios normales hasta que después llegaron los verdaderos ejercicios para un agente secreto como pasar un pasillo de fuego, una carrera de costales sobre vidrio roto, rodeo de alambre de púas y por último la cadena o puente de personas encima de dos osos todo iba mal y doloroso hasta lo último….

Kowalski: ¡ya no puedo más! – dice y se suelta haciendo que los dos osos caigan encima de los tres

Skipper: Kowalski te estas volviendo más débil – habla mientras lo apunto en su cuaderno de anotaciones

Cabo: ¿no entiendo porque hacemos esto?

Skipper: oigan escuchen muy bien ninguno se queda atrás todos somos un equipo, ahora vuelvan a hacer la cadena o puente de personas

Kowalski: lo siento Skipper pero es muy doloroso yo no puedo continuar

Cabo: Kowalski tiene razón, estos ejercicios son muy dolorosos

Rico: shi, mi anso muho (sí, me canso mucho)

Cabo: necesitamos un día de descanso hoy es domingo se supone que descansamos

Skipper: ¿descanso?, quieres decir que siete días siendo agentes secretos es demasiado, ¿quieres decir que es demasiado trabajo para ti? ¡dilo! ¿es eso?

Cabo: ehh si

Skipper: de acuerdo lo tendrás Cabo o tú lo tendrás Rico o tu Kowalski, el primero que me traiga un arenque salado y lo haga sushi tendrá su descanso por hoy

Kowalski: _hay tiempo de ciencia _– piensa imaginándose que resuelve hasta las mas imposibles ecuaciones y hace inventos que le salen perfectos

Cabo: _televisión_ – piensa imaginándose que va a ver todas sus novelas favoritas que salen en la tele y que nunca lo dejan ver

Rico: _ahhh _– piensa imaginándose que va a estar en el sillón tranquilo tomando una taza de te – _qe? Ato, aoya shi (¿Qué? Alto, ahora sí)_ – piensa imaginándose como hace estallar un montón de cosas

Skipper: yo les recomiendo que lo busquen en…- no dice nada mas ya que sus amigos por querer el día libre lo aplastan para obtener el arenque más rápido

Los tres se estaban peleando para llegar primero diciendo que su tiempo libre era mas importante que el de nadie, Cabo y Kowalski se habían quedado peleando y Rico tomo la delantera mientras les lanzo dos bombas las cual el genio las utilizo para tomar impulso en el aire e ir mas rápido y de igual manera el mas joven hizo lo mismo, Cabo mas ingenioso se subió en un taxi sin que nadie se de cuenta, Rico tipo Spider man utilizo el arma garra e iba columpiándose de edificio en edificio y por ultimo Kowalski mas astuto tomo el metro del sub-terraneo.

El primero que llego a la bodega de pescado fue Rico pero Cabo lo tacleo y comenzaron a pelear los dos mientras Kowalski lo aprovecho para entrar mas rápido y buscar pero de inmediato lo siguieron sus dos compañeros, los tres buscaban el arenque que les había pedido su líder que era Skipper.

Pero lo que no sabían ellos tres era que trabajando en la bodega de pescado en donde ellos estaban trabajaba uno de sus enemigos que estaba obsesionado con descubrirlos como agentes secretos…

Trabajador: mi bisabuelo fue pescadero, mi abuelo era pescadero y mi papá bueno él era dentista pero yo ahora soy pescadero recupere el honor familiar, ¿y a ti que te trae a este trabajo?

X: unos agentes secretos me quitaron mi empleo, mi dignidad y mi barba de candado

Trabajador: ¿barba de candado?

X: ya me creció pero si una vez los vuelvo a ver juro que los voy a atrapar y cobrare venganza

Trabajador: ehh…se acabó mi hora, adiós

Por el lado de los tres agentes que supuestamente deberían de estar haciendo silencio para que no los descubrieran en realidad era al revés, cada uno se encontraba buscando uno en cada caja el arenque que les daría el resto del día libre pero no hallaban…

Kowalski: mero, atún, perca – decía mientras sacaba cada pescado al igual que sus demás amigos

Rico: nah, nah, nah (no, no, no) – hablaba mientras lamia cada pescado buscando el arenque

Cabo: no hay arenque solo perca

Kowalski: busca por ahí Cabo – señala un lugar y el ingenuo se voltea a lo cual el genio lo empuja con un pescado – caíste Cabo

Vuelven a pelear los dos a el mas joven deja al genio en una maquina en donde los pescados avanzaban y eso aprovecho Kowalski para buscar el arenque pero Rico al ver eso pone en máxima velocidad para que no pueda buscar pero resulta al revés ya que sale volando y cae encima de la caja de arenque lo saca y celebra triunfador…

Kowalski: ¡tengo un arenque! ¡gane! – celebra feliz

X: y yo los tengo a ustedes – dice mientras lo tomo y lo encierra en una celda

Cabo: ¡ahh! ¡es el oficial X!

Kowalski: de hecho creo que es el pescadero X

El oficial o pescadero X encierra en la misma celda de Kowalski a Cabo y Rico poniéndolos en la camioneta de carga de la empresa pescadera para llevárselos a su antiguo trabajo y demostrar que si son agentes secretos, en la parte de atrás de la camioneta se encontraban los tres agentes tristes ya que sabían a donde los llevaría…

Cabo: no lo puedo creer, ni si quiera podemos saca un arenque, que vergüenza

Kowalski: si normalmente sacábamos un arenque sin demorarnos

Rico: shi, ai ño omos in euipo (si, ya no somos un equipo)

Kowalski: equipo – dice poniendo su mano al centro y todos le siguen – Rico tu turno

Rico: ¡Kaboom! – grita alegre y hace explotar la celda

Los tres comienzan a atacar al oficial o pescadero X mientras manejaba para detener la camioneta de carga pero este los ataca a la vez, de repente Kowalski hace que la camioneta se detenga y Rico salta de la camioneta seguido por Cabo y Kowalski pero este fue agarrado por los dos pies por X, los tres estaban haciendo la cadena o puente de personas que comenzaba por Rico agarrado a un semáforo y terminaba con Kowalski tomado por el oficial o pescadero X…

Kowalski: ¡suéltame Cabo! ¡sálvense ustedes!

Cabo: ¡no! ¡ninguno se queda atrás todos somos equipos! ¡Rico!

Rico: ¡Kaboom! – dice lanzando una bomba que explota directo en el oficial X haciendo que dejara a su amigo genio y los tres se salvaran

Minutos después los tres llegaron al departamento y sigilosamente los tres prepararon sushi con el arenque juntos como el equipo que eran, después se fueron a la sala en donde le mostraron el sushi que prepararon para su líder…

Cabo: muy bien Skipper lo logramos

Skipper: ¿mos? – pregunta ya que estaba hablando en plural

Kowalski: así es aprendimos la lección que nos quisiste enseñar así que juntos te entregaremos el sushi del arenque

Rico: shi osotros os uimos per et (si nosotros nos unimos por el)

Skipper: bueno no quería enseñarles ninguna lección solo quería sushi de arenque – dice y le solo como ya que como el arenque era pequeño era solo una pieza de sushi – pero esta bien les daré a los tres el resto de día libre ¿jugamos algo?

Los tres: ¡sí! – dicen emocionados

Kowalski: ¡trivia! ¡juguemos trivia!

Cabo: ¡uhh! ¿podemos jugar Simón dice?

Kowalski: ¡sí! ¡Simón dice juguemos trivia!

Rico: ¡ño! ¡sita ha siehas! ¡sita ha siehas! (¡no!¡cita a ciegas!¡cita a ciegas!)

Skipper: no, no, no, no jugaremos ninguno de esos entretenidos divertimentos, jugaremos ¡papa caliente! – dice sacando una bomba que se suponía que era la papa y cuando explotara seria papa caliente

…Continuara…

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios jajaja sé que el capítulo anterior fue medio loco pero me vino de inspiración, hoy como verán público porque ya se acaba el año así que es mi regalo de fin de año, bueno les quiero decir también que para mí la apariencia perfecta de mis dos protagonistas son los de los siguientes actores…**

**Marlene – Andrea Luna (las dos son muy dulces y bonitas)**

**Skipper – Patricio Parodi (los dos son los más fuertes y agiles)**

**Busquen a Andrea Luna de la telenovela Locura de Amor ya que en eso me inspire y a Patricio Parodi búsquenlo con su nuevo look wow :D**

**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima semana ya que actualizo todos los lunes**

**Bye**


	4. nos conocimos con un choque

"**nos conocimos con un choque y nos reencontramos con otro"**

Un día después de lo ocurrido, los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de su departamento con todas las luces que estaban apagadas ni si quiera había una vela que iluminara el lugar a parte que era de mañana y hasta habían cerrado todas las cortinas para que no entrara la luz, de repente Skipper con un encendedor hace que el fuego ilumine el lugar…

Skipper: dime Kowalski ¿Quién se comió mi última dona? – dice con tono amenazante y los tres agentes tragan su saliva nerviosos

Kowalski: ¡yo no fui! – asegura el genio del grupo - fue…

Cabo: ¡yo fui! – dijo ya no soportando mentir mas

Rico: io abia (lo sabia) e mi ulpan a me (y me culpaban a mi)

Skipper: Cabo, que decepción – dice triste el líder – llego tu castigo – le entrega la peor humillación que era…

Kowalski: ¡No!, Skipper es muy joven para eso – habla queriendo proteger a su compañero

Rico: ah pae da onteas (ya paren de tonterías) – toma la peor humillación y se la pone a Cabo en su cabeza – ahoi se edemo come (¿ahora si podemos comer?) – todos asienten con la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado

Cabo: ¿oigan me veo sexy? – pregunta y todos se comienzan a matar de la risa

La peor humillación era unas orejas de burro que encima tenía una hoja pegada que decía "soy sexy" bueno eran agentes secretos pero en el reglamento no decían que no podían tomarse las cosas a broma y lo más graciosos para los cuatro es que el que estaba castigado debería de salir a correr con eso por todo Central Park claro acompañado de sus amigos y además utilizarla todo el día.

Minutos después los cuatro ya estaban en Central Park corriendo y como era de esperarse las personas miraban a Cabo el pobre se avergonzaba tanto que parecía un tomate pero a la vez se mataba de la risa, todos estaban corriendo pero a Skipper se le desamarran los cordones así que se detiene para amarrarse y cuando ya estaba comenzando a correr de nuevo para alcanzar a sus amigos se choca con alguien…

Marlene: disculpe no me fije por donde caminaba – dice la chica para recoger sus papeles y el joven también la ayuda

Skipper: no se preocupe fue mi culpa también – le entrega sus papeles y los dos se quedan viéndose a los ojos de repente un recuerdo aparece en la memoria de ambos

_En la ciudad de Nueva York, Marlene estaba caminando distraída como siempre mirando su revista mientras cruzaba una calle para llegar a su departamento cuando de repente Skipper en su auto sin darse cuenta casi la atropella pero felizmente solo hace que se caiga y de inmediato la va a ver…_

_Marlene: ¡usted debería de tener mas cuidado! ¿¡acaso no ve que me pudo atropellar!? ¡lo puedo llevar a la comisaria, por si no sabe!_

_Skipper: ¡no es mi culpa que usted ande distraída viendo su revista! ¡acaso no ve que estoy conduciendo! ¿¡esta ciega o que!?_

_Marlene: - recoge su revista y dice enojada - ¡usted es..! ¡insoportable! – se va enojada del lugar_

Marlene: ¿Skipper? – pregunta ella confundida ya que no lo recordaba muy bien

Skipper: tan lista como siempre cara de muñeca – la llama por el apodo que le había puesto antes - ¡Marlene!

Marlene: ¡Skipper! – dice alegre la chica y lo abraza ya que hace mucho que no veía a su mejor amigo

Skipper: sabes que casualidad nos conocimos con un choque y nos reencontramos con otro de nuevo – habla después del abrazo con su mejor amiga

Marlene: pero bueno esta vez no estuviste a punto de matarme – los dos se ríen recordando ese momento - ¿Qué haces aquí en Nueva York?, la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que tenías que salir del país por trabajo

Skipper: pues regrese, pero si quieres que me valla tomo un avión ahora mismo – los dos se vuelven a reír

Marlene: ¿enserio?, si quieres yo misma te pago el pasaje para que te vayas jajaja – ambos se mataban de la risa conversando – no me digas que Kowalski, Rico y Cabo también regresaron

Skipper: bien no te lo digo jajaja – era costumbre en los dos que se rieran siempre – bueno si, oye sabes tu cara se me hace familiar ¿sigues viviendo en Central Green Forever?

Marlene: si ¿Por qué la pregunta?, aunque sabes tu cara también me recuerda a alguien que vi hace dos días

Los dos: ¡eras tu! – recuerdan

Skipper: jamás me imagine que mi mejor amiga dejaría paralizado a todo mi equipo con tan solo unos pasos de caminata – dice excluyéndose a él ya que no quería que se enterara que se había quedado idiotizado por ella

Marlene: el aire venia conmigo así que recordé lo que me decías antes y me parecía gracioso hacer eso, no los reconocí en ese momento

Cabo: ¡¿Skipper vas a volver a correr?! – pregunta y grita desde lejos

Kowalski: mira Cabo, Skipper esta con una chica que se me hace familiar…- comienza a recordar

Rico: ¡MARLENE! – grita el psicópata para correr y abrazar a su amiga

Cabo y Kowalski: ¡Marlene! – le siguen los pasos a su amigo y corren a abrazar a su amiga

Marlene: ¡Rico, Cabo, Kowalski! – entre los cuatro se abrazan a lo cual por una extraña razón le enoja a Skipper

Skipper: ya, ya, ya mucho abrazo – los separa

Marlene: no pensé que los volvería a ver desde que Stacy le hecho raticida a Kowalski – todos se ríen recordando ese momento – no puedo creer que hayan cambiado tanto como para no reconocerlos

Kowalski: yo no puedo creer que tu seas nuestra vecina de nuevo pensamos que te habías mudado

Cabo: como antes tu vivías en el departamento de abajo de nosotros, por cierto hay esta viviendo Julien esta viviendo arriba de nosotros ahora

Rico: i eto le agada ucho a Skipper (y eso le agrada mucho a Skipper) – todos se ríen menos el líder ya que el odiaba que Julien viviera arriba ya que no podían dormir en paz porque siempre tenía fiestas

Marlene: chicos me encantaría quedarme hablando con ustedes pero tengo que ir a trabajar, cuando regrese de mi trabajo los voy a visitar – se despide de todos con un beso en la mejilla – bueno chau – se despide y camina cruzando la calle

De repente un carro lujoso se detiene en frente de Marlene y quien estaba adentro no era más ni menos que Alan quien se ofrece a llevarla al trabajo y ella acepta ingenuamente y se vuelve a despedir con la mano de sus amigos mientras les sonríe.

Cabo: ¡Yei, Marlene va a visitarnos! – celebra alegre

Rico: ai qe Marlene eta la hica qe te ejo idioti (así que Marlene era la chica que te dejo idiotizado) – dice haciendo insinuaciones

Skipper: hay por favor, cada vez que vemos a una chica linda siempre nos quedamos como tontos mirando o ¿no? – todos asienten

Kowalski: pero en este caso…- iba a refutar pero su líder lo mira con una cara que le dice "muérete" – mejor seguimos corriendo

Mientras tanto en la empresa BAC todo estaba un poco anormal ya que como Stacy tenía su día libre y era parte fundamental algunas personas no sabían a donde ir para dejar los papeles así que todos se lo daban a Marlene lo cual no le molestaba lo que la incomodaba es que cada vez que se volteaba Alan la miraba con una cara sexy que derretiría a cualquier chica pero no a ella, de repente para su suerte recibe una llamada…

Marlene: halo Stacy – dice alegre de que la haya llamado para así no ver a Alan

Stacy: Marlene ya me entere que te dejaron todos los papeles a ti así que no te preocupes ni te estreses has tu trabajó tu yo ya regreso mañana y me encargo de eso

Marlene: tranquila Stacy a mí no me importa eso además es tu día libre después de tu boda disfrútalo

Stacy: también me entere que últimamente te estas yendo con Alan, no me digas que te gusta

Marlene: claro que no, es solo mi amigo, además lo conozco recién desde que entre a la empresa pero me mira con una cara

Stacy: si ya se, mira te doy un consejo mientras mas te hagas la difícil mas le gustaras, al principio hacia eso conmigo pero le dije que no era el que soy yo y con eso le basto

Marlene: entonces voy a intentar eso a ver si me deja de mirar así, por cierto Stacy lo siento ayer no me despedí de ti

Stacy: es verdad oye Becky y yo te buscamos por toda la fiesta y no te encontramos ¿en donde estabas? – la chica se quedo muda con la pregunta – o mejor dicho ¿con quien estabas?

Marlene: hay no quiero hablar de eso Stacy menos por el teléfono alguien nos podría escuchar

Stacy: de acuerdo, mejor que tal si almorzamos juntas con Becky y hay hablamos

Marlene: me parece buena idea yo la llamo y le digo, chau Stacy – cuelga y vuelve a su asiento en donde Alan la vuelve a mirar de la misma forma – _estos van a ser unos días muy largos _– piensa

Lo que decía Stacy era verdad Alan se estaba encaprichando más con Marlene porque ella no le hacía caso, estaba a punto de ir y hablar con ella para invitarla a salir pero de repente suena su celular ve quien es y no quiere contestar pero tenia que hacerlo obligado…

Alan: Halo Clemson ¿Qué quieres?, no se supone que por ser tu día libre puedes dejar de molestarme por una vez

Clemson: que gracioso, no me trates así mira que gracias a ustedes me estoy sacrificando casándome con Stacy que es insoportable

Alan: nadie te obligo pero ese era parte del trato, además necesitamos a Stacy para que todo salga perfecto

Clemson: si ya sé, pero no podías conquistarla tú con tu don de Alan Galán o es que ya perdiste el toque porque me he enterado que a Marlene no le haces ni cosquillas jajaja – se burla

Alan: cállate quieres vas a ver como dentro de poco tengo a Marlene a mis pies sea como sea, me puedes decir ¿para qué rayos me llamaste?

Clemson: segundo que ya abras hablado con ##### sobre de que debes tener cuidado en no meter la pata, Marlene acaba de entrar a trabajar y no confió mucho en ella

Alan: si ya se, mira Marlene es mas ingenua de lo que crees estoy seguro que ni ella sabe sobre lo que estamos haciendo, yo tengo todo controlado, mas bien tu encárgate de convencer a Stacy, adiós – cuelga pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había escuchado

Becky: Alan ¿De qué tiene que convencer Clemson a mi hermana? – pregunta entrando a la oficina

Alan: ahh…ahh…es que Stacy quería hacer que firmemos un contrato que no tenia todo lo acordado solo es eso

Becky: bueno está bien te creo Alan – dice sonriente ya que a ella le gustaba el y por el efecto le creía todo sin ninguna duda

En la tarde Marlene ya había vuelto de su trabajo y se estaba alistando para ir al departamento de sus amigos como les había prometido, en cambio los chicos estaban muy pero muy alterados haciendo hasta lo imposible para que su departamento se viera lo mas normal posible aunque Marlene sabe su secreto de agentes secretos querían probar que tan lista era su amiga para descubrir su guarida, Skipper desde la mañana estaba extraño y sus amigos no entendían porque…

Skipper: _me acosté con Marlene, con mi mejor amiga ¡Aaahhh! ¡soy un tonto! ¡como no la reconocí!, ufh menos mal que no les dije nada a Kowalski, Cabo o Rico porque o si no me molestarían para que le dijera a ella que Olibert Styles soy yo ¡Marlene me mataría si se enterara!, pero ni loco se lo digo _– piensa un poco alegre ya que algo bueno hubo en que utilizaran pelucas

De repente tocan la puerta todos se alistan para recibir a Marlene, Cabo abre la puerta emocionado que sea su amiga pero resulta ser…

Julien: ¡habran paso a su rey! – dice entrando junto a Maurice – y a un súbdito

Skipper: ¡cola anillada! – grita enojado de que halla entrado como si nada, además de que siempre lo llamaba por el apodo que le puso porque ellos cuando se conocieron de niños Julien estaba vestido de un lémur de cola anillada

Cabo: Julien nos podrías explicar ¿que haces aquí?

Rico: di etaos eperado a Marlene

Maurice: ¿Qué dijo?

Kowalski: si estamos esperando a Marlene, es que ella nos va a venir a visitar ya que nos reencontramos hoy

Julien: ah así que les va a venir a visitar mi reina

Skipper: ¿reina? – pregunta confundido ya que conocía perfectamente a Marlene y ella no se metería con ese tonto

Maurice: el rey Julien dice que Marlene ha aceptado ser su novia desde hace mucho

Marlene: eso es mentira – dice entrando al departamento

Julien: no lo niegues chiquita sé que te gusto y que estas locamente enamorada de mi, primera fase negación con eso me conforma el rey Julien se despide con su súbdito – él y Maurice se va del departamento pero de repente regresa y dice – por cierto Cabo no te ves sexy, te ves tonto – y al fin se va, todos se ríen ya que lo dijo por la orejas que tenia

Los cuatro: ¡Marlene! – todos se abrazan

Marlene: jajaja – se ríe mientras se separa y se acerca a los interruptores de la luz y sube para arriba que es "prendido" al segundo interruptor y aparece toda la guarida secreta - ¿enserio?, un interruptor

Kowalski: ya vez les dije que mejor sería en otro lugar hay es muy obvio

Marlene: demasiado, además de que si se van a esa esquina de la sala los lleva a su cuartel secreto – ella era muy lista y observadora también en parte que conocía mucho a sus amigos

Cabo: wow Marlene aun sigues igual de inteligente capaz mas que Kowalski ya que descubriste todo

Rico: i osotos esabaos qe no ti daia uena (y nosotros pensábamos que no te darías cuenta) – todos se ríen

Todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos fue increíble ya que Kowalski de inmediato le mostro sus nuevos inventos al fin podía hablar con alguien que no le dijera que eso era aburrido además de que también tenían ideas parecidas, pero le arruinaron su felicidad cuando Rico se la llevo en donde estaba la sección de armas queriendo mostrarle como explotaban cada uno pero ella lo detuvo y dijo que mejor jugaban al tiro al blanco después Cabo la llevo al cuarto de relajación en donde todo era paz y amor ya que era un cuarto blanco con plantas de bambú y un montón de cosas que te desestresaban dejándote plenamente tranquilo, al final Skipper le enseño el cuartel secreto en donde podían entrenar y tenían mas cosas para sus misiones de agentes, los cinco se la pasaron muy bien además de que a la hora de la cena comenzaron a recordar momentos en donde no se paraban de reír.

Ya antes de que se fuera Marlene les enseño en donde vivía abrió las puertas del balcón que ellos tenían en la sala y les dice que al frente ella vive. Minutos después se despide de sus amigos y estos se sientan en la sala hablando sobre su querida amiga que recién se acababa de ir…

Cabo: por cierto siempre tuve la duda ¿Quién de ustedes conoció primero a Marlene?

Rico: Skipper ia da onosia ane di qe inieraos osotos (Skipper ya la conocía antes de que viniéramos nosotros)

Kowalski: es verdad ¿y Skipper como conociste a Marlene?

Skipper: pues verán esa es una historia muy larga llena de golpes, bromas y accidentes, no querrán saberla o ¿si?

Los tres: ¡Si! – dicen emocionados de que les cuente

Skipper: hay está bien pero si se aburren no es mi culpa – entonces comienza a recordar y a contar

…Continuara…

**Holi, les quiero dar dos buenas noticias y felizmente no hay malas :D, la primera es que voy a publicar dos capítulos por semana que serán los días lunes y sábado porque la verdad ya termine la historia de escribirla aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y bueno la segunda es que verán yo tomo mis historias por temporadas por así decir por ejemplo esta es la primera temporada y después sigue otra asi que esta historia tiene para rato :D**

**Por cierto gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir con mi historia :D**

**Bueno me despido nos leemos el sábado**

**Bye**


	5. Arruinamos su amistad

"**arruinamos su amistad"**

_En la ciudad de Nueva York, una Marlene de 18 años estaba caminando distraída como siempre mirando su revista mientras cruzaba una calle para llegar a su departamento cuando de repente Skipper de 18 años en su auto sin darse cuenta casi la atropella pero felizmente solo hace que se caiga y de inmediato la va a ver…_

_Marlene: ¡usted debería de tener mas cuidado! ¿¡acaso no ve que me pudo atropellar!? ¡lo puedo llevar a la comisaria, por si no sabe!_

_Skipper: ¡no es mi culpa que usted ande distraída viendo su revista! ¡acaso no ve que estoy conduciendo! ¿¡esta ciega o que!?_

_Marlene: - recoge su revista y dice enojada - ¡usted es..! ¡insoportable! – se va enojada del lugar_

_Más tarde ambos llegaron a sus departamentos cansados tratando de olvidar ese momento tan molestoso para ambos ya que a Marlene casi la atropellan y Skipper se había herido en la frente por frenar el auto, pero la verdad ninguno de los dos lo podía olvidar. Ya de noche cada uno se va a su respectivo balcón uno para tender su toalla y la otra para regar sus plantas que tenía._

_Al día siguiente Skipper quería entrar en el ascensor de uno de los edificios del condominio Central Green Forever que era donde vivía justo lo detiene con su pie antes de que cierre y este se da cuenta que adentro del ascensor estaba la chica a la que casi atropella, Marlene quería gritarle que se fuera pero no podía ya que el ascensor era para todos solamente se quedó sin hablar esperando a que llegara a su piso, justo cuando el chico apretaba el botón para ir a su piso de casualidad su codo paso por la mejilla y mecha de Marlene, segundos después los dos se miraron para después dejar de verse y cuando ya estaban en el tercer piso el ascensor se abrió a lo cual la chica rápidamente le dio un codazo a Skipper dejándolo tirado en el piso y la chica sale riéndose._

_Una de las aficiones de Skipper y hobbies era tocar la guitarra eléctrica en solos muy fuertes mientras saltaba en su cama obviamente hacia ruido lo cual irritaba a la que vivía abajo que era, Marlene ya estaba harta de el ruido que hacían hasta la lámpara que alumbraba su habitación temblaba cuando ya no soportaba más salió a su balcón…_

_Marlene: ¡oiga podría dejar de hacer ruido! – grita entonces Skipper escucha y sale a su balcón para ver a quien le gritaba _

_Skipper: ¡no puede ser eres tu de nuevo! ¡sabes ahora mas que nunca voy a tocar mi guitarra! – dice riéndose para comenzar a volver a tocarla_

_Marlene: ¡Aaahhh! ¡Lo detesto! – grita_

_En la mañana Marlene abre la puerta de su balcón para ver y regar a sus plantas cuando de repente ve como un reptil gigante esta colgado lo cual la espanta haciéndola gritar y que se caiga al piso de miedo, en el departamento de arriba Skipper se reía al escuchar el grito era como música para sus oídos._

_Otro día, en el ascensor estaba repleto por muchas personas entre ellos estaban Skipper y Marlene que se ignoraban y cuando llegaron al primer piso todos comenzaron a bajar dejando solos a la chica y al chico estos al darse cuenta de eso Marlene de inmediato se va para no formar un momento incomodo como la otra vez entre los dos._

_Días después, Marlene venia recién de salir de compras en el centro comercial esperando ir en el ascensor como de costumbre ya que traía cosas pesadas pero estaba en mantenimiento para su mala suerte…_

_Skipper: ¿quieres que te ayude? – pregunta sonriente ya que ella si o si necesitaba su ayuda_

_Marlene: no gracias yo puedo subir las escaleras – dice yéndose en donde estaban las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas_

_Skipper: sabes que son muchas escaleras las que tienes que subir, porque mejor no prefieres que yo te ayude _

_Marlene: lo siento pero no acepto ayuda de desconocidos – habla ignorándolo ya que ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara_

_Skipper: es verdad que maleducado soy mi nombre es Skipper Walker _

_Marlene: el mío es Marlene Otter – dice tratándolo igual ya que no quería su ayuda _

_Skipper: ahora no somos desconocidos, ¿te puedo ayudar?, ya te dije hay muchas escaleras y te vas a cansar_

_Marlene: yo puedo hacerlo sola, no necesito tu ayuda Skipper_

_Skipper: ¿no quieres una mano? – le dice desde unas escaleras más arriba de ella mientras le ofrece su mano pero ella lo ignora y sigue caminando – eres una testaruda – se ríe – cara de muñeca _

_Marlene: ¿Cómo me dijiste? – dice regresando al escalón en donde estaba él_

_Skipper: cara de muñeca, es que mira tu cara y como eres de delicada, no me vas a decir que una muñeca no es como tu_

_Marlene: ¡ahh!, eres insoportable – vuelve subir las escaleras_

_En la noche siguiente cada uno estaba en su respectivo departamento, Marlene estaba conectada a la red social cuando de repente un chico a quien recién había aceptado su solicitud de amistad le escribe "la bandera de la paz" eso le parece extraño hasta que ve su nombre y era Skipper, mira su balcón y se da cuenta de que en vez de que haiga un animal extraño se ve caer de una cuerda una pasta de dientes que tenía una nota el cual ella lo saca para leerla…_

_Marlene: ¿amigos, cara de muñeca?- es lo que dice en la carta ella se ríe y de inmediato le escribe una respuesta la envuelve en la pasta de dientes y la ata a la cuerda mientras la jala un poco para que Skipper lo suba_

_Arriba Skipper subió la pasta de dientes que contenía la respuesta, abrió la nota y la respuesta que había escrito era "conocidos", sonrió y se tiro en su cama para escribir en su laptop a Marlene por la red social diciéndole_

_Skipper: con eso me conformo – es lo que escribe y envía _

_Dos días después en el primer piso de uno de los edificios del condominio, Skipper y Marlene a la misma vez aprietan en botón para que el ascensor baje a lo cual sus dedos rosan y sacan rápidamente sus dedos, los dos se miran mientras se sonríen…_

_Skipper: hola conocida – saluda graciosamente_

_Marlene: hola conocido – también le responde el saludo y los dos se ríen_

_Al día siguiente, en el edificio donde vivían los dos había un gato que no era de nadie, Marlene de su casa bajo un poco de leche para comenzarle a dar al pobre que de seguro esta de hambre mientras lo acaricia ya que a ella le encantaban los animales. En la mañana siguiente Marlene estaba yendo donde el gato para darle leche pero su sorpresa fue ver que Skipper ya le estaba dando leche y lo acariciaba…_

_Marlene: al parecer no es malo – es lo que piensa ella_

_En lo que pasaban los días Skipper y Marlene dejaron sin darse cuenta de ser conocidos ya que se llamaban por sus nombre cuando se saludaban, el chico tenía esa duda si ahora eran amigos o conocidos, así que en la noche se dio cuenta que ella estaba en su balcón sentada leyendo así que bajo una nota que ella al verla la leyó…_

_Marlene: ¿somos amigos o conocidos? – lee lo que decía la nota entonces ella escribe _

_Arriba Skipper espera la nota y cuando siente que la cuerda es jalada la sube y ve lo que Marlene había escrito que decía ":D amigos :D" _

_En la mañana Skipper y Marlene como de costumbre estaban en el ascensor esperando a que llegue al primer piso cuando de repente las luces se comienzan a prender y a apagar lo cual asusta a Marlene y justo cuando se apagó la luz por completo la chica grita y cuando se prende la luz se puede ver a la chica en los brazos de Skipper ya que por el susto se había colgado a él, los dos estaban sonrojados entonces Marlene sale del ascensor dejando solo a Skipper._

_Con el tiempo los dos se hablaban más seguido, en el ascensor tenían conversaciones y se chateaban por la red social, también algo común y de costumbre eran las notas por los balcones, ya no eran solo amigos sin darse cuenta nuevamente en vez de convertirse de conocidos a amigos ahora se convirtieron de amigos a mejores amigos, ya que todos los días se contaban todo. _

_Al día siguiente Skipper estaba echado en su cama cuando de repente presiente que algo malo va a pasar y sale rápidamente de su departamento. Marlene caminaba comiendo su helado mientras leía su revista distraída como de costumbre sin darse cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle cuando un carro estaba pasando por ahí, el carro estaba a punto de atropellarla cuando de repente Skipper aparece y le da un giro completo salvándola a ella pero a la vez ensuciándose su polo con helado, Marlene estaba impresionada y a la vez nerviosa ya que si Skipper no venia ella podría a ver salido gravemente herida_

_Marlene: gracias – dice sonrojada viendo como él lo mira _

_Skipper: shh no te muevas – le habla entonces con su dedo limpia el labio de Marlene que estaba manchado de helado_

_Marlene: ¿para eso? – dice irónicamente y los dos se ríen _

_Skipper: bueno ahora ya no soy tu amigo, soy tu héroe – ambos se vuelven a reír_

_Marlene: entonces como mi héroe me debes de salvar y ahora sálvame del hambre que tengo_

_Skipper: ¿vamos a comer? – le pregunta e insinúa a la chica _

_Marlene: si pero no como conocidos ni como amigos _

_Skipper: ¿entonces como que?- pregunta confundido_

_Marlene: como mejores amigos – los dos se sonríen y comienzan a caminar juntos hacia un restaurant _

_Desde ese momento Skipper y Marlene hacían todo juntos, siempre se hablaban por la red social y por las notas del balcón, cuando se encontraban se reían sin siquiera hablarse ya que su sola presencia ya tenía gracia, a veces salían a comer juntos o a fiestas, también Marlene comenzó a descubrir la paranoia de Skipper pero lo bueno era que la única que podía calmarlo era ella solo tenía que mirarlo a los ojos y este se tranquilizaba era un toque especial que tenían los dos._

_Meses después aparecieron Rico y Kowalski que comenzaron a vivir con Skipper y como que le quitaban tiempo a la amistad tan grande que tenía con Marlene, al final cuando llego Cabo y el equipo de agentes secretos ya estaba completo había menos tiempo para todo ya que con las misiones siempre el líder estaba ocupado, ahora si la amistad entre Skipper con Marlene se fue a distanciando más, además de que Kowalski, Rico y Cabo también se convirtieron en amigos de ella comenzando a reemplazar gran parte de la amistad de los dos ya que ahora Marlene ya no necesitaba tanto a Skipper ya que tenia a Kowalski, Rico y Cabo con quienes también se divertían._

Cabo: así que nosotros arruinamos su amistad – dice con los ojos llorosos ya que era el mas sentimental

Kowalski: ahora entiendo porque casi siempre querías acaparar a Marlene, ustedes eran mejores amigos y entonces nosotros llegamos y comenzamos a separarlos

Rico: ¡AAHH! – lloraba el psicópata ya que se sentía mal de que por su culpa la amistad de su amigo y de su amiga se halla distanciado, entonces todos comienzan a llorar excepto el líder

Skipper: trio de niñas lloronas – les dice cuando les tira una cachetada a los tres – ¡no se llora! ¡somos agentes! ¡no lloronas! ¡ahora a su cama todos!

Los tres: - se dirigen a sus habitaciones pero antes de entrar susurran diciéndose – tenemos que arreglar esto

En la habitación de Skipper se encontraba el pensando en que hubiera pasado si Kowalski, Rico y Cabo no habrían llegado, capaz seria verdad que su amistad con Marlene hubiera seguido normal ambos seguirían siendo mejores amigos pero el destino hace las cosas por algo, aunque no le gustaba que el destino había hecho que se acostara con Marlene sin ni si quiera saberlo ya que ella le mintió con su nombre porque estaba borracha, no podía dormir ya que cargaba en su conciencia con eso pero tampoco podía decírselo Marlene lo mataría y estaba seguro de que con eso acabaría su amistad, sale de su cama y mira por su ventana…

Skipper: esta lloviendo, odio los momentos de lluvia – dice cerrando su ventana pero antes de que también cierre la cortina ve por la ventana a la ventana de al frente que era la de Marlene y justo ella estaba pasando - ¡Marlene! – grita tontamente y se esconde

Marlene: Skipper no te ocultes ya te vi – dice riéndose y él se alza para verla – buenas noches

Skipper: buenas noches – le dice y cierra la cortina - _¿Por qué me estoy comportando con un tonto?_

…Continuara…

**Lo siento por la demora pero es que no tuve Internet por dos días, que cruel sufrimiento, mañana publicare el otro capitulo y ya después el sábado el siguiente es el lunes ya que el horario en que publico son los lunes y sábados**

**Bueno se despide**

**Nuriagomez**

**Bye**


	6. Si lo tratas bien

''**Si lo tratas bien''**

Era de mañana, fuera de la empresa BA Company se encontraban los cuatro agentes secretos encubiertos en unos arbustos que eran parte de la decoración del jardín de entrada de la empresa, su plan era ver quienes con los que habían conversado en la boda eran parte de la empresa para investigarlos ya que uno de ellos debe de ser Espiráculo…

Skipper: muy bien muchachos les voy a recordar el plan – los tres asienten atentos – si reconocemos a alguien de la fiesta lo anotamos en la lista y de inmediato lo investigamos

Toda la mañana se la pasaron en esos arbustos aburridos esperando a que alguien que reconozcan apareciera pero nada, la verdad si pensaban que la misión iba a ser aburrida se equivocaron ya que es el doble de aburrida, no pasaba nada interesante solo eran trabajadores simples y comunes…

Cabo: Skipper mira es Marlene – dice para que todos se fijen en la entrada que era donde estaba su amiga

Kowalski: ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta ya que no podían investigarla ya que la conocían demasiado

Skipper: no hay que llamar su atención para que venga sigilosamente aquí, Rico – lo nombra a su amigo para que haga su trabajo

Rico: ¡Kaboom! – grita y lanza una bengala hacia el aire

Los tres: ¡NO! – gritan pero ya era tarde la bengala ya había explotado menos mal que no había mucha gente

Marlene: - reconoce la bengala y va en la dirección de donde había salido – oigan se puede saber ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dice escondiéndose junto a ellos en los arbustos

Cabo: estamos en una misión encubierta, tenemos que reconocer a las personas que estuvieron en la boda de la chica que Kowalski beso

Kowalski: si, al principio se hizo la difícil pero bien que le gusto, se llama Stacy

Marlene: - le pega al genio en la cabeza dándole un zape – oye Stacy es mi mejor amiga no hables así de ella

Rico: Marlene u os odes auda (Marlene tu nos puedes ayudar)

Kowalski: buena idea tu nos puedes hacer pasar encubiertos y asi descubrir quien es Espiráculo

Marlene: ¿Espiráculo?, nadie en la empresa se llama asi, esperen, esperen me están diciendo que hay alguien que esta haciendo algo malo en donde yo trabajo y ustedes van a averiguar quien es para meterlo a la cárcel – los cuatro agentes asienten con la cabeza

Cabo: ¿nos vas a ayudar? – pregunta emocionado

Marlene: ¿tengo otra opción?

Los cuatro: ¡No! – dicen los agentes y la sacan del escondite junto a ellos

Skipper: muy bien Marlene este es el plan, nos vas a dar una lista de todos los que estuvieron en la boda de tu amiga y si vez algo misterioso a tu alrededor solo llamanos

Marlene: miren, no es que dude de ustedes pero en la empresa desde que trabajo no ha pasado nada extraño

Rico: to ni ti da uena di eto (tu no te das cuenta de eso)

Marlene: como no me voy a dar cuenta si soy la nueva Directora de Cuentas Administrativas, pero como están tan seguros de que Espiráculo este aquí

Cabo: encontramos una invitación de la boda que a él se le había caído

Skipper: Marlene no te estamos rogando que nos ayudes, si quieres ayúdanos y toda la empresa te agradecerá o si no quieres no nos ayudes y deja que sigan robando en donde tu trabajas

Marlene: yo quiero ayudarlos pero hasta que no me traigan pruebas concretas no puedo hacer nada, no quiero arriesgarme que por algunas suposiciones de ustedes me despidan

Skipper: ¿estas segura que es por eso?, no será porque tu noviecito también trabaja ahí

Marlene: no es por eso además no tengo novio es qu me costo mucho llegar a ese puesto pero claro siempre piensas en ti y completar tus misiones

Skipper: la única egoísta aquí eres tu, no piensas en que michas personas pueden perder su trabajo por tu culpa al no ayudarnos – eso ya se había convertido en una pelea – como no podemos saber que tu eres la que esta haciendo el lavado de dinero

Los tres: - los tres agentes se quedan sorprendido por esa acusación – ahh – dicen sorprendidos

Marlene: ¿eso es lo que piensas de mi no? – dice triste ya que nunca su mejor amigo la había a usado de algo tan grave, Skipper al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho quería disculparse pero no podía su orgullo seguía ganando

Cabo: oigan no pueden pelear ustedes son mejores amigos

Marlene: te equivocas Cabo ya no somos mejores amigos, ni amigos – todos se quedan sorprendidos e incluso el líder también – somos conocidos – se va y entra a la empresa

Kowalski: Skipper ¿estas… - no pregunta mas ya que lo interrumpe

Skipper: no quiero hablar del tema si no nos quiere ayudar bien que no nos ayude no le pienso rogar, Cabo infíltrate adentro de la empresa

Cabo: ¿pero como voy a entrar?, tengo que tener una cita o algo para entrar

Rico: de qe as di arte di Marlene (di que vas de parte de Marlene)

K owalski: buena idea, además como tu a Marlene le agradas y te considera un gran amigo te hará pasar

Skipper: dentro de unos minutos vas y con la cámara escondida que tienes se toma fotos de todo, ahora hay que ver quien entra – todos asienten y se vuelven a ocultar

En la nueva oficina de Marlene se encontraba ella acomodando sus cosas ya que recién ayer la habían subido de puesto porque habían logrado que los empresarios coreanos firmaran el contrato además de que pusieran en las manos de ella su dinero, la alegría había vuelto a ella cuando de repente Stacy entra a su oficina alegre…

Stacy: Marlene felicidades – grita emocionada mientras entra a la oficina y la abraza – porque no me dijiste que te había subido de puesto – dice cuando termina el abrazo

Marlene: antes de irme del trabajo la señora Maldini lo anuncio y se me olvido decirte, no puedo creer que al fin la suerte este de mi lado

Stacy: dime ya hiciste lo que Becky y yo te recomendamos para que Alan te deje de mirar

Marlene: no pero al parecer ya no me mira así creo que ya perdió interés en mi, Stacy me harias un favor es urgente, necesito que Becky venga ahora mismo a mi oficina

Stacy: no te preocupes amiga en un segundo llamo a mi hermana para que venga volando si es posible – las dos se ríen – nos vemos después

Becky: ya llegue – dice entrando cansada de haber corrido

Stacy: Becky tenemos poderes telepáticos – las tres mejores amigas se ríen – bueno las dejo chicas hasta luego – sale de la oficina

Becky: ¿para que me llamaste Marlene? – pregunta sentándose en una silla al frente de su amiga

Marlene: tranquila no es para nada malo solo quiero que me entregues rápidamente las cuentas que han gastado para la producción de los comerciales que han hecho hasta ahora

Becky: de eso también quería hablar contigo, veras Marlene como recién estoy entrando me han dicho que había otra productora a la cual despidieron porque al parecer entregaba las cuentas todas desordenadas y tarde, se las daba a Shelly que antes trabajaba en el puesto en donde estas tu pero la verdad no se tengo sospechas de que estaban robando a la empresa

Marlene: no había escuchado sobre eso me podrías hacer el favor de averiguar quién era la antigua productora

Becky: si no te preocupes para la tarde ya te daré la información, oye Marlene te quería pedir que me ayudes con Alan

Marlene: ¿te gusta Alan? – su amiga asiente con la cabeza – Becky tu eres una chica súper linda y Alan no te merece él tiene fama de mujeriego

Becky: las personas cambian Marlene estoy segura que yo puedo hacer que Alan cambie por amor a mi

Marlene: bueno hare lo que esta en mis manos para ayudarte

Becky: gracias Marlene eres la mejora amiga que no es mi hermana - dice y ambas se ríen para después ella salga de la oficina

Marlene: capaz los chicos si tenían razón y hay algo malo en la empresa – habla en voz alta y de repente a su oficina entra…

Alan: Directora de Cuentas Administrativas Marlene Otter, suena fabuloso ¿sabias no preciosa?

Marlene: Alan tan galán como siempre sabes tus nombres conjugan por como eres Alan eres un Galán suena fabuloso ¿no crees? – dice imitándolo a él y los dos se ríen

Alan: vine para invitarte a almorzar claro como amigos que somos, sabes Marlene tú me inspiras una confianza enorme siento que te conozco años

Marlene: ¿en verdad?, pues yo no – los dos se ríen – mentira tu me caes muy bien y también confió en ti, y acepto almorzar contigo pero aun falta mucho para que sea la hora de almuerzo así que hasta  
>entonces<p>

Alan: sabes ninguna chica me ha votado tan bonito de su oficina, nos vemos en el almuerzo linda – se va dándole un beso volado

Marlene: - comienza a sonar el teléfono de la empresa de Marlene – Halo Celeste

Celeste: Marlene hay un joven que se llama Cabo que dice tener una cita ya acordada contigo ¿lo hago pasar?

Marlene: - se ríe – si no te preocupes Celeste déjalo pasar – cuelga la llamada con la recepcionista del primer piso – seguro han mandado a Cabo a espiar jajaja – se vuelve a reír

El pobre e indefenso de Cabo sabia cuál era el plan, el tenía que recorrer toda la empresa mientras la cámara escondida tomaba fotos, subió en el ascensor para ir al segundo piso y así de piso a piso subía mientras se pasaban las horas, hasta que llego al noveno piso ya un poco cansado de hacer la misma rutina pero al parecer en este piso se divertiría ya que era el piso en donde se grababan los comerciales todo estaba normal caminaba por todos lados escuchando conversaciones al parecer el modelo no había venido por eso no grababan nada la mayoría estaba alterada y él se reía, se alegraba de ser agente y de no ser modelo cuando de repente…

Becky: ¿tu quién eres? – le pregunta la productora a lo cual él se pone nervioso – nunca te había visto en mi piso pero me pareces familiar

Cabo: yo…eh…yo...- estaba en un gran problema ya se imaginaba como los de seguridad lo botarían como a un perro además de que ella era la chica que lo había besado

Marlene: él es Cabo el nuevo modelo que contrate yo Becky espero que no te moleste eso – dice rápidamente ya que había visto como su amigo estaba espiando el set y si ella no intervenía los dos estarían en un gran problema

Becky: no para nada Marlene, Cabo yo soy Becky la productora del set y justo ahora mismo te toca modelar a ti así que anda – ordena y lo empuja al sitio donde estaba todo blanco que era donde tenia que modelar

Marlene: bueno Becky dejo en tus manos a Cabo es tímido pero estoy segura que se van a llevar bien – dice y se va riéndose ya que no es por mala pero no le había parecido que vinieran a espiar la empresa de esa forma así que lastima porque Cabo pagaba pato porque Becky no tenia un buen humor con los nuevos que digamos

El agente más joven no entendía lo que tenía que hacer estaba asustado todo era por la culpa de sus amigos, justo a el lo tenia que mandar para espiar pero mas miedo le daba Becky ya que al parecer no estaba de buen humor…

Becky: muy bien Cabo ten – le entrega una colonia – veras esta es una campaña de productos de belleza masculina en este caso tu vas a modelar junto con la colonia nueva que va a sacar una empresa, ¡ahora modela! ¡en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ¡acción!

Tuvieron que repetir la toma como 100 veces o mas ya que a Becky no le gustaba ninguna toma de Cabo ya que este en verdad no sabia modelar era lindo y tenia cara de niño se suponía que por naturaleza debería de saber como ser adorable pero nada…

Becky: ¡no asi no! ¡otra vez! – grita iba a retomar de nuevo pero su asistente le dice

Fred: oye Becky no crees que le saldría mejor la cara a Cabo si lo tratas bien

Becky: de acuerdo lo voy a intentar pero si sale mal a quien voy a tratar mal es a ti Fred ¡todos tómense cinco minutos de descanso! – se para de su silla y va donde Cabo

Cabo: perdón sé que no salió bien pero…- dice pero ella lo interrumpe

Becky: no Cabo, mira discúlpame estoy segura que te doy miedo es que si no trato así a estos trabajadores no hacen nada y flojean, pero creo que me estoy pasando contigo además de que eres nuevo y no parece que eres flojo como todos estoy

Cabo: que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo, Hola soy Cabo Walker – dice ofreciéndole su mano

Becky: - le da la mano – yo soy Beatriz Furbelow pero si quieres puedes decirme Becky, ahora me podrías dar tu mejor cara para que al fin terminemos con la campaña

Cabo: no te preocupes Becky hare mi mejor cara – los dos se ríen y sonríen para regresar a sus puestos – _no es mala como al principio creo que era al contrario parece ser linda además de ser hermosa…!hay en que piensas Cabo!, total si ya no la voy a ver mas _– lo piensa reaccionando ya que no tendría ninguna posibilidad con Becky

Becky: - se sienta en su silla - ¡todos a sus puestos! ¡en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ¡acción!

Minutos después ya todo estaba mejor entre Becky y Cabo ahora si ya se llevaban bien y justo cuando acabaron con la sesión de fotos ya eran la 1 de la tarde lo cual significa algo que a todos alegra ¡hora de almuerzo!, se escuchaba gritar por toda la empresa mientras que algunos salían de la empresa y otro se iban a la cafetería en donde calentaban sus almuerzos y comían o simplemente los compraban. Becky se acercó a Cabo y con el interés de conocerlo mejor le propuso almorzar juntos a lo cual el joven sonriente acepto, cuando los dos salieron de la empresa juntos los tres agentes amigos de Cabo que estaban escondidos se quedaron impresionados al ver como el mas joven de ellos estaba saliendo con una chica hermosa…

Kowalski: debí de haber ido yo – dice lamentándose ya que a el le gustaba salir con muchas chicas

Skipper: no puedo creer que Cabo halla aprendido tus mañas Kowalski

Rico: ien ai eta Marlene (miren ahí esta Marlene) – dice señalando a su amiga que salía de la empresa junto al mismo chico de la otra vez

Skipper: y así niega que no tiene novio

Kowalski: Skipper no será que estas celoso además no te tendría que molestar total Marlene dijo que ahora ustedes son conocidos

Rico: shii eta eloso (si esta celoso) – dice prendiéndole mas candela al fuego

Skipper: no estoy celoso solo que me enoja que Marlene se haya convertido en una mentirosa

Rico: ien da inombable (miren la innombrable) – habla señalando a…

Kowalski: Doris – dice quedando impresionado de que su ex novia este justamente trabajando ahí

…Continuara…


	7. Nuestra amistad termino

''**Nuestra amistad termino''**

Ya en la tarde los tres agentes ocultos habían regresado a su departamento, cuando Cabo regreso de almorzar con Becky sabía que le iban a hacer un montón de preguntas así que ya estaba preparado para lo que iba a decir, abre el departamento con su llave y entra, todo estaba oscuro como la otra vez de repente siente como alguien lo jala y lo sienta en una silla del comedor entonces prenden un encendedor que ilumina sus caras…

Skipper: Cabo que decepción yo pensé que eras mi único comando sano pero no ahora te pasas conquistando chicas en vez de cumplir con tu trabajo

Cabo: solo fui a comer con Becky porque ahora somos amigos, eso no es mi culpa Marlene nos junto

Kowalski: Marlene, entonces llegaste hasta el último piso y después fuiste a comer

Cabo: no bueno si pero no de esa forma

Rico: epicate (explicate) – dice ya que no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho su amigo

Cabo: llegue al noveno piso donde era el set en donde toman fotos y graban, Becky me interrogo ya que ella es la productora no sabia que decir entonces vino Marlene diciendo que yo era el nuevo modelo por eso me demore mucho además de que como no soy modelo Becky me paraba gritando pero después se disculpo nos volvimos amigos, llego la hora de almuerzo y comimos juntos, regrese a la empresa junto a ella y me fui al último piso en donde estaba Marlene con su novio

Skipper: ¡lo sabia!, ya ven Marlene nos esta mintiendo si tiene novio que al parecer la esta controlando

Cabo: bueno no llegue a hablar con ella al final pero solo vi como los dos se abrazaban tengo fotos por la cámara, y también encontré de secretaria a la innombrable

Rico: shi osotos la imos alir di la emresa (si nosotros la vimos salir de la empresa)

Skipper: ¿no piensas hacer nada contra ella o si Kowalski?

Kowalski: no la venganza es mala, mata el alma y la envenena, además ella ya esta en el pasado quiso estar contigo y conmigo a la vez – refiriéndose a él y a Skipper – además solo le interesa el dinero y es mala lo bueno es que lo sabemos

Cabo: ¿ustedes creen que ella tenga algo que ver con Espiráculo?

Skipper: buena pregunta Cabo, puede ser posible así que la tenemos que vigilar, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo?

Rico: io she, eneos qe tabaja ai (yo se, tenemos que trabajar ahí)

Kowalski: buena idea pero no todos ya que sería sospechoso que cuatro personas entren a trabajar asi como si nada

Cabo: yo puedo seguir trabajando como modelo y uno mas de ustedes se podría meter en la empresa

Skipper: la señorita Perky, no te molestaría que tu novia estuviera ahí ¿no Rico? – el lunático niega con la cabeza alegre – entonces le voy a decir al General Park que nos ayude con eso, ¡luces! – grita y todas las luces se prenden

Kowalski: Skipper no crees que deberías hablar con Marlene

Rico: shi utede sun ejodes aigo (si ustedes son mejores amigos)

Skipper: de acuerdo la llamare así que silencio – dice tomando su celular para llamarla pero nada sonaba y sonaba hasta que lo enviaba al buzón de voz

Cabo: debe de estar ocupada llámala de nuevo – insiste el mas joven

Y así los tres agentes Cabo, Kowalski y Rico le decían que llamara a su mejor amiga pero esta no contestaba a lo cual Skipper decidió no llamarla más ya que no le rogaría ni que estuviera desesperado por hablarle. Ya de noche Marlene había hecho una pijamada con sus mejores amigas que tenía obviamente eran Stacy y Becky pero también porque Doris se había portado como una gran amiga con ella la había invitado,

En la sala del departamento se encontraba Olga la nana de Marlene que había venido de viaje junto con el padre de ella, Olga estaba ordenando la sala cuando de repente tocan la puerta y ella normalmente va a abrir la puerta…

Chico: venimos a la fiesta – dice entrando junto con más jóvenes

Olga: ¿Qué fiesta? ¿de qué hablan?

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Marlene, las tres chicas se estaban divirtiendo refiriéndose a Marlene, Becky y Stacy quienes conversaban alegremente pero Doris parecía no interesarle mucho ya que estaba en un silla de la habitación de Marlene viendo una revista de moda…

Stacy: Clemson solo se enojó porque le dije que era un egoísta pero que más le iba a decir si no me prestaba atención

Marlene: aunque sabes últimamente está más amable contigo y con todos en la empresa

Becky: yo no le creo nada, chicas ustedes saben lo que pienso de él a pesar de ser mi cuñado lo detesto

Stacy: miren – dice haciendo que sus dos amigas vean a Doris viendo la revista

Marlene: mmm…Doris ¿Por qué no vienes aquí con nosotras?

Doris: no gracias Marlene yo me divierto así – dice haciendo una sonrisa fingida

Marlene: ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de tu vida?

Doris: tú quieres que me habrá y que les cuente cosas de mí

Stacy: si y así nos conocemos más para volvernos más amigas

Doris: quieres mis puntos débiles para que cuando los peleemos los utilices contra mío

Becky: no solo queremos conocerte, saber algo de vos, saber algo de tu vida

Doris: hay chicas como si no me conocieran soy Doris

Alan: hola chicas, Marlene tengo que decirte algo – dice entrando sin tocar la puerta

Marlene: Alan ¿Qué haces aquí?, te has vuelto loco no puedes entrar así – habla parándose para votarlo

Alan: es que vine para avisarte de la fiesta

Marlene: ¿Qué fiesta?, yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta estoy aquí con mis amigas en una pijamada

Doris: a ver Alan no entiendes no quiere ir a la fiesta

Becky: eso déjala en paz ella no te quiere como otras u otra

Stacy: ya vete estamos ocupadas

Alan: es que hay una fiesta en tu departamento en la sala

Las cuatro: ¿¡Que!?

Los cinco salen a la sala y ven como hay muchas personas bailando por todo el lugar incluida Olga ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta?, estaban sorprendidas…

Marlene: ¿Qué es esto?

Alan: alguien envió un email diciendo que había una fiesta en tu departamento

Stacy: ¿Clemson que haces aquí? – dice acercándose a su marido – claro te peleas conmigo y vienes aquí

Clemson: discúlpame Stacy tienes razón me estaba comportando como un egoísta perdóname tu sabes que te amo – habla sinceramente ya que se estaba enamorando de su esposa

Stacy: hay que lindo – lo besa justo cuando llegan los cuatro agentes y en especial el genio se los queda viendo con enojo

Por un lado de la fiesta Marlene estaba buscando a Olga cuando se choca con el líder de los cuatro agentes que eran sus vecinos…

Skipper: te estaba llamado para arreglar nuestra amistad pero no creí que hicieras una fiesta y no me invitaras

Marlene: no, yo no hice la fiesta no sé qué está pasando aquí

Alan: ¿hermosa vas a venir a bailar? – pregunta el acercándose a su amiga

Skipper: ya veo porque no me contestabas perdón por molestarte – dice y se va seguido junto con sus dos amigos agentes excepto uno

En un lugar de la fiesta seguían besándose Clemson y Stacy ya que estaban felices de que su pequeña pelea haya terminado cuando los interrumpe el genio agente secreto…

Kowalski: no puedo creer que me hagas esto Stacy

Clemson: ¿Quién es él Stacy?

Kowalski: todavía no le has contado de lo nuestro por lo visto

Clemson: ¿Stacy me está engañando?, ¿con este?, creí que tenías buenos gustos

Kowalski: si se casó contigo ¿Qué esperas?

Stacy: Clemson te juro que es un completo loco, ¡hay! ¡como molestas! ¿¡quieres que te eche raticida!?

Kowalski: ya, ya, ya me voy pero no porque tú me botas si no porque yo quiero – se va de la fiesta

En la puerta de entrada del departamento se encontraba Olga bailando pensando que Marlene había hecho la fiesta cuando de repente ella la encuentra…

Marlene: ¿Olga, que es esto?

Olga: no se Marly todos entraron diciendo que tú los invitaste

Marlene: no puede ser, no puede ser ¿mi padre?

Papá de Marlene: ¡MARLENE! – grita - ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? ¡TODOS FUERA!

Todos rápidamente se van corriendo hasta que solo se quedan Olga, Marlene y su padre el panorama era tenso ya que las dos mujeres esperaban la gritada del señor…

Marlene: padre te juro que yo no sabía nada de la fiesta

Olga: entraron como tigres no pude detenerlos eran demasiados señor Sebastián

Sebastián: si tu madre Marlene estuviera aquí imagínate le hubiera dado un ataque alégrate que está en Italia

Marlene: gracias padre – dice alegre y lo abraza

Sebastián: Olga podrías llevarme la cena a mi habitación fue mucho por hoy para mi – habla y se va a su la habitación

Olga: como ordene señor – dice y se dirige hacia la cocina

Marlene: ¿¡Chicas están aquí!? – grita al ver que en la sala no había nadie

Las tres: si – dicen saliendo de su escondite

Becky: tu padre sigue siendo muy…

Stacy:…muy Otter – las tres se ríen

Doris: chicas tengo hambre

Marlene: no se preocupen vayan a la habitación ¡Olga llévanos la cena a mi habitación!

Olga: como digas Marly – dice desde la cocina

Al día siguiente, las chicas se fueron temprano del departamento de su amiga ya que tenían que ir a sus departamentos a arreglarse para el trabajo, una hora después, Marlene se encontraba caminando por Central Park ya que tenía que cruzarlo y caminar unas cuadras más para llegar al edificio de BA Company, la chica se encontraba pensando en lo que sucedió ayer cuando de repente ve como su ex mejor amigo estaba sentado en una banca cerca de ella, era el momento para arreglar su amistad…

Marlene: Skipper – dice mientras se le acerca – Skipper no camines – le pide ya que este se quería alejar de ella

Skipper: no hace falta que nos crucemos, no puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan mentirosa Marlene

Marlene: ¿mentirosa?, creo que te estas equivocando de persona, mentirosa no soy yo

Skipper: si claro, por Dios Marlene no finjas más, haces una fiesta, no nos quieres ayudar con nuestra misión y dices que no eres novia de ese Alan

Marlene: mira lo de la fiesta yo no la hice personas se aparecieron en mi casa sin que yo supiera, lo de su misión perdóname pero hay que separar la amistad del trabajo y no soy novia de Alan es solo mi amigo

Skipper: si claro, desde que nos reencontramos cada vez que nos veíamos estabas cerca de Alan y seguro ya no quieres que seamos mejores amigos porque ya lo tienes a ese

Marlene: no digas cosas que no son, no entiendo porque ahora te comportas así ¿Qué acaso te gusto?

Skipper: ¡claro que no!, como crees que me fijaría en ti – dice ofensivamente enojado cegado por los celos – en una chica tonta y mentirosa

Marlene: pues entonces déjame en paz, nuestra amistad termino ayer, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra

Skipper: es la mejor noticia que me das – se va enojado

La chica estaba decepcionada, jamás creyó que en verdad su supuesto mejor amigo era así en realidad, comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero no se dio cuenta ya que había pisado mal lo cual la hizo caerse de las escaleras, ahora si no sabía qué hacer, de repente escucha como alguien la llama mientras se le acerca…

Alan: ¡Marlene! – grita mientras corre a ayudarla - ¿estas bien?

Marlene: si, si, si estoy bien solo fue una caída pequeña

Alan: ¿Cómo que pequeña?, si he visto que te has caído muy feo, ven te voy a llevar a un doctor – dice cargándola de la manera nupcial

Marlene: ¿Qué?, no Alan no debes de molestarte así, mejor solo llévame a la empresa ya se me va a calmar el dolor

Alan: ¿segura? – la chica asiente con la cabeza – de acuerdo, te llevo en mi auto

Mientras tanto en un departamento de esposos en Nueva York se encontraba Stacy arreglándose como normalmente lo hacía cuando de repente escucha como su esposo está conversando con alguien por teléfono, a pesar de todo confiaba en su esposo pero de que últimamente estaba raro era muy cierto así que se asoma a escuchar la conversación…

Clemson: Doris ya te he dicho que hoy no puedo

Doris: escúchame muy bien Clemson yo podre ser una cualquiera pero no una tonta, si no vienes a mi departamento mañana le revelare la verdad a Stacy de que tú y yo somos amantes

Clemson: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, mañana iré pero ya no me molestes más, adiós – le cuelga enojado

Stacy: Clemson ¿de qué hablabas con Doris?

Clemson: ehh… Stacy ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me espíes, estaba hablando con Doris sobre una junta nueva con el contador de la otra empresa con la que nos vamos a asociar, le dije que hoy no podía ya que tengo que pasar el día con mi amada esposa

Stacy: hay que tierno – dice para después besarlo

Horas después la dueña de la empresa había venido a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden, directamente se fue al noveno piso para ver cómo iba la campaña publicitaria para la empresa coreana, Becky quien era la productora y encargada de todo eso le muestra las nuevas fotos que habían tomado ayer con el modelo reemplazo a lo cual la Sra. Maldini queda paralizada…

Becky: ¿pasa algo Sra. Maldini? – le pregunta ya que estaba pálida

Sra. Maldini: no, todo está bien Becky ¿me puedo quedar con esta foto?

Becky: por supuesto Sra. Maldini hay muchas fotos además que hemos sacado copias puede quedarse con cualquiera

Sra. Maldini: gracias, supongo que sabrás como se llama el modelo y su edad

Becky: si su nombre es Cabo Walker y tiene veinte años, la verdad es que Marlene lo trajo así que supongo que ella sabe más de él

Sra. Maldini: bueno me tengo que ir, ya he supervisado aquí ahora falta arriba, hasta luego Becky

La dueña se va dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, cuando ya está dentro se da cuenta que no había nadie así que saca la foto del joven modelo para observarla más detenidamente…

Sra. Maldini: _tiene la misma edad, el mismo cabello, la sonrisa encantadora y tierna…se parece demasiado a Stefano…no es imposible…como se me ocurre que después de diecisiete años va a aparecer uno de mis cuatro hijos desaparecidos…tengo que dejar de pensar en eso…ahora tengo a Julien quien a pesar de no ser mi hijo de sangre lo quiero como a un hijo de verdad_

…Continuara…


	8. No me necesita a mi

"**No me necesita a mi" **

En la mañana, en uno de los departamentos del condominio Central Green Forever, Marlene estaba en su habitación alistándose para ir a trabajar como siempre con un vestido elegante pero a la vez bonito con una pisca de descarado, cuando de repente su celular comienza asonar y ella contesta…

Marlene: Halo

Gr. Park: Marlene, soy el General Park ¿te acuerdas de mi?

Marlene: como no acordarme del jefe de mis amigos agentes secretos – dice mientras se ríe

Gr. Park: hay Marlene como siempre tan alegre, bueno te llame porque te quiero pedir un favor

Marlene: si dígame cual es y le prometo que si esta en mis manos lo hago

Gr. Park: bueno veras…- comienza a decirle cual era el favor

Una hora después, en las afueras de la empresa se encontraban los cuatro agentes junto a la señorita Perky recordando el plan que tenían además del propósito de porque Kowalski, Cabo y la Srta. Perky iban a entrar a trabajar como infiltrados en la BAC…

Skipper: bueno ya saben, Kowalski tu te vas a encargar de ver cómo van las cuentas de la empresa y como va subiendo y bajando el dinero, Perky tu parte va a ser estar vigilando de que nada extraño suceda en el último piso y Cabo tu te vas a encargar de vigilar el noveno piso – los tres asienten, salen del escondite y se van a la entrada de la empresa

Rico: abia qe le uien lu iso ed avor il Gr. Park ue Marlene (sabias que la quien le hizo el favor al Gr. Park fue Marlene)

Skipper: ¿¡Que!? – dice y grita ya que no sabia eso

Rico: nia (mira) – los dos desde el escondite ven como Marlene saluda a los tres y los lleva adentro de la empresa

Minutos después Marlene ya les había explicado cual iba a ser el trabajo de cada uno en la empresa Cabo como ya sabía iba a seguir siendo modelo lo cual le agrado ya que vería a Becky, el de la señorita Perky es fácil ya que sería la secretaria de Marlene y por ultimo Kowalski casi se muere al enterarse que iba a ser asistente de Stacy. Marlene primero fue a dejar a Cabo al noveno piso en donde ya estaba todo el set armado para el nuevo comercial que tenían que hacer, después dejo a Perky en el escritorio en donde trabajaría como su secretaria y al final estaba llevando a Kowalski a lo cual creía el a su muerte, los dos entraron a la oficina de Stacy pero el chico se ocultaba detrás de su amiga…

Marlene: Stacy mira él es tu nuevo asistente – dice moviéndose a un lado para que vea a su amigo

Kowalski: Hola Stacy – habla nervioso

Stacy: ¡tu! – grita y se le acerca para pegarle pero su amiga la detiene

Marlene: Stacy tranquila amiga, Kowalski ya me conto que no se conocieron con el pie derecho pero ahora quiere comenzar las cosas de nuevo

Stacy: este idiota me beso el día se mi boda en la fiesta dos veces en frente de mis invitados

Kowalski: disculpa, ya déjalo en el pasado…pero bien que te gusto – lo ultimo lo murmura

Marlene: bueno los dejo para que se conozcan y trabajen juntos, hasta luego – se va rápidamente mientras se mata de la risa

Stacy: bueno tu primera tarea es traer, me un café sarclety alto sin azúcar, descafeinado, con una pisca de coco rallado y una gota de limón

Kowalski: oye ese no es trabajo de un asistente yo debo de ayudarte con las administración de la empresa

Stacy: un asistente ayuda, y ahora me estas ayudando a no morirme sin energías ¿querías un trabajo o no? – el genio indignado se va de la oficina

Horas después, solo faltaban minutos para que llegue la horade almuerzo en la empresa de publicidad BAC, en el último piso se encontraba como siempre Doris vagando en su puesto de secretaria del gerente general el cual no era malo pero a ella no le gustaba trabajar le gustaba que otros le hagan el trabajo haciéndose la buena e inofensiva, justamente por ahí pasaba Burt que era el nuevo ejecutivo de diseño gráfico que hacían para los afiches o comerciales…

Doris: Burt ven un rato – este al ser un poco tímido se le acerca

Burt: dime Doris

Doris: mira el encargado de recoger el nuevo comercial de un producto comercial bebible va a venir dentro de unos minutos entrégale el disco – dice mientras le da el disco en donde esta guardado el comercial

Burt: pero ese no es mi trabajo es el tuyo, además estoy ocupado ahora

Doris: no seas malo dime que pasaría si no le entregas el disco perderíamos mucho dinero así que ¡ahora mismo hazlo! – ordena al final

Stacy: - llega al ver lo que la secretaria estaba haciendo – Doris deja en paz a Burt, Burt regresa a tu piso y no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella

Burt: gracias Stacy – dice y se va tomando el ascensor

Doris: hay entonces tú vas a ir a deja el disco, perfecto anda y por ahí traes un café para el jefe – habla la muy fresca

Stacy: no, eso ahora mismo vas a hacer tu o si no le voy a decir a Alan que no estas cumpliendo con tu trabajo

Doris: díselo no me importa, igual Alan no me va a decir nada

Stacy: ¡eres una…! – la iba a insultar y a pegar pero Alan interviene

Alan: ¡un momento! – dice poniéndose en medio de las dos – Stacy me puedes decir porque estabs a punto de pegarle a Doris

Stacy: esta es una fresca no esta cumpliendo con su trabajo y todavía me manda a hacer su trabajo

Doris: solamente le pedí un favor jefe – dice haciéndose la ingenua e inocente

Stacy: eres una mentirosa – se quiere volver a acercarse pero no puede ya que Alan la detiene

Alan: Stacy esto no es una escuela que por solo pedirte un favor tu le llames fresca a Doris ahora mismo le informo a la señora Maldini para que te baje el sueldo

Marlene: Alan que le estás haciendo a Stacy, ella solo dijo la verdad Doris manda a los demás a hacer su trabajo, no pensé que fueras un injusto

Alan: no lo soy Marlene, Doris que esto no se vuelva a repetir y Stacy lo siento por acusarte, ya vez no soy injusto hermosa – dice acercándose a Marlene

Doris: pero jefe yo solo le pedí un favor

Marlene: como el que me lo pediste a mí el otro día de traerle el café a Alan

Alan: Doris no quiero escuchar que vuelves a dar órdenes el único que hace eso aquí soy yo, ¡ahora todos vuelvan a sus puestos de trabajo! – todos los chismosos que miraban la escena se van – Marlene espera – la detiene

Marlene: ¿Qué quieres?

Alan: pedirte perdón por si Doris alguna vez te mando y por a ver sido injusto – dice mientras la mira con unos ojos verdes que logran convencer a Marlene

Marlene: esta bien solo porque eres mi amigo te perdono – habla sonriente

Alan: un abrazo de amistad – dice abriendo sus brazos para abrazarse

Marlene: de acuerdo – lo abraza ya que en verdad le agradaba Alan solo como un gran amigo

Y justamente por el ascensor sale Skipper junto a Rico ya que venían a recoger a sus amigos y a la novia del lunático, el líder ve la escena con cara de enojo según él porque su antigua mejor amiga se había vuelto una mentirosa no pero eso no se iba a quedar así de inmediato camino y se paró frente a los dos supuestos amigos que se estaban abrazando…

Skipper: ¿no que no era tu novio Marlene? – pregunta con obvio sarcasmo

Marlene: Alan que te parece si almorzamos juntos – dice ignorando a su antiguo mejor amigo

Alan: tus deseos son mis órdenes princesa – los dos se van del lugar tomando el ascensor

Skipper: claro ignora a quien te dice tus verdades – lo dice antes de que ascensor se cierre y la chica lo pueda escuchar

Alan: ¿lo conoces verdad o es un loco? – pregunta y los dos se ríen al final

Marlene: si es mi ex mejor amigo, terminamos nuestra amistad porque desconfía de mi

Alan: pero lo bueno es que me tienes a mi que puedo llegar a ser tu mejor amigo

Marlene: jajaja que gracioso – dice ya que lo consideraba como un gran amigo pero como su mejor amigo no lo vería jamás a un chico tan mujeriego

Varios minutos después en un restaurant cerca de la empresa se encontraban los cuatro agentes junto a la novia de uno de ellos hablando sobre lo que habían notado raro en la empresa ya que había muchas cosas que resaltar…

Skipper: bien comencemos con la Srta. Perky

Srta. Perky: lo que mas observe fue que Doris tiene el consentimiento de Alan al parecer los dos trabajan en la empresa desde hace mucho y da la casualidad que entraron juntos a la empresa

Skipper: muy bien Cabo sigues tu

Cabo: Becky me comento que antes de ella había otra productora que daba las cuentas fallidas y que no la despidieron si no que ella se fue, al parecer dicen que tuvo una relación con Alan

Skipper: Kowalski tu tienes algo supongo

Kowalski: además de que Stacy es una gruñona y mandona, Clemson y Alan son muy amigos, además de que Clemson y Stacy se casaron recién cuando llevaban ocho meses de enamorados ni si quiera un año o dos

Skipper: Rico a que deducción llegamos – dice y el lunático le entrega una hoja a lo que habían concluido para que el líder lo leyera – Alan, Clemson, Doris y la antigua productora cualquiera puede ser Espiráculo, ya que entre todos ellos hay conexión pero no hay que confiarnos tenemos que ver con el tiempo sucesos mas extraños para estar mas seguros, buena deducción Rico ¡oye eso escribiste tu! – dice y todos se ríen ya que la felicitación la había escrito el lunático

Srta. Perky: pero no creen que seria mas fácil si tuviéramos la ayuda de Marlene digo ella sabe más que nosotros tres juntos

Rico: et oigo io ero ni ma ase aco (eso digo yo pero no me hace caso)

Cabo: tienes que pedirle perdón a Marlene por dudar de ella y las cosas se van a arreglar Skipper

Kowalski: además muy aparte de ser por la misión ustedes han sido mejores amigos por una tonta pelea no van a terminar su amistad

Skipper: si creo que tien…- no dice nada mas ya que para su mala suerte Marlene y Alan estaban en el mismo restaurant en una mesa un poco lejos y a la vez cerca de ellos al parecer se divertían mucho ya que se reían – no quiero que vuelvan a tocar el tema ella ya tiene un mejor amigo no me necesita a mi, ahora almuercen

…Continuara…


	9. Día de mejores amigos

''**Día de mejores amigos ''**

Y así paso una semana…

En donde las cosas habían cambiado mucho que como por ejemplo Stacy con paciencia y amor había logrado que Clemson que se había casado con ella por el plan se halla enamorado de ella, también Stacy ya no abusaba tanto de Kowalski y dejaba que lo ayudara en la administración de la BAC ahora se llevaban mejor se podía decir que eran amigos lo cual enfadaba a Doris ya que le gustaba que todos se murieran por ella pero ahora al parecer nadie le hacía caso esperaba que Kowalski la notara pero nada. Por el lado de Cabo se la pasaba divirtiéndose con Becky ya que aparte de estarse divirtiéndose en el set también salían a almorzar juntos mientras se reían pero lo que Cabo no podía evitar era que su amiga se pusiera tonta al estar al lado de Alan que no le hacía caso pero ella persistía lo cual le ponía un poco triste a Cabo ya que a él le gustaba Becky. Skipper le había encargado a la Srta. Perky secretamente ya que si Rico se enterara de eso lo mataría pero bueno le había dicho que coquetee con Alan para que así Marlene se diera cuenta que su amigo era un mujeriego pero al parecer Alan se había enamorado de Marlene ya que a ningún coqueteo le hacía caso de ninguna chica, Marlene como siempre ingenua no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de su gran amigo.

…

…

…

Era de día, Marlene estaba mas feliz que nunca ya ese era su día libre podía descansar todo lo que quisiera y relajarse, podía ir de compras pero lo malo era que sus dos mejores amigas trabajaban ese día, lo primero que se le vino a la mente para divertirse fue ir a ver que Julien ya había dejado de pensar que eran novios ya que no se quería meter en problemas con la señora Maldini Queen que era la madre de Julien, camino alegre ya que se había puesto un vestido que utilizaba cuando era joven que aun le quedaba era un de puras flores además en su cabeza se había puesto una vincha que tenia un moño, ya había llegado al edificio de al frente y toma el ascensor cuando este se abre ve a…

Skipper y Marlene: no puede ser ¿enserio?, deja de repetirme – dicen los dos en simultaneo ya dentro del ascensor

Skipper: se puede saber que haces aquí y no estas trabajando

Marlene: no, no se puede saber ya que usted es un conocido y no le tengo confianza

Skipper: milagro que no estés en los brazos de tu Alan Galán, al parecer es tu novio o capaz tu nuevo mejor amigo

Marlene: jajaja ¿celos?, eso es patético sabias tener celos siendo solo un conocido

Skipper: ¡ya esta bien! ¡estoy harto de esto! ¡discúlpame cara de muñeca!, me pase de la raya desconfiando de ti quiero que volvamos a ser los mejores amigos de antes

Marlene: - sonríe – creí que nunca lo dirías…Skipper – dice y se lanza a abrazarlo ya que lo había extrañado

Skipper: también te extrañe cara de muñeca – los dos se ríen y después se separan – ahora si me puedes decir para que venias

Marlene: para algo tonto sin sentido, pero me alegra a ver venido ya que volvimos a ser mejores amigos

Skipper: te parece si pasamos el día juntos como cuando lo hacíamos antes de que vinieran todos, claro si a tu novio no le molesta

Marlene: Alan no es mi novio, es mi amigo solo que es como su segundo nombre es Galán pero yo jamás le haría caso

Skipper: entonces que me dices Marlene ¿día de mejores amigos?

Marlene: por supuesto, oye en tu departamento están los jet turbos ¿no? – pregunta ya que tenia ganas de hacer algo loco

Skipper: si, siempre los guardamos hay ¿por? – no entendía para que quería saber eso

Marlene: que tal si vamos a visitar a nuestros amigos encubiertos

Skipper: me parece buena idea pero para eso deberíamos de ir al primer piso no crees

Marlene: Skipper enserio, mira tengo una idea que estoy segura que te va a encantar…- le comienza a contar su idea loca que tenia en mente

Varios minutos después en la empresa BAC todos estaban trabajando normalmente pero afuera de la empresa en los aires Marlene y Skipper estaban cada uno en un jet turbo viendo si cerca de alguna ventana se encontraban sus amigos Marlene fue a saludar a Stacy y Kowalski quien se encontraban en la oficina de la chica los dos se quedaron en shock al ver como ella podía volar ya que no se notaba el jet hasta que ella se volteo y lo vieron para luego despedirse, lo mismo hizo Skipper con Rico quien estaba visitando a la Srta. Perky y en su amiga claro, por último los dos saludaron en el noveno piso a Cabo y a Becky, pero lo que les mato de la risa era que cuando ya se estaban yendo Doris los ve y se desmaya de la impresión.

Después los dos se fueron a un parque cercano donde sigilosamente bajaron de los aires y guardaron los jet turbos en las mochilas de cada uno para después irse a una cafetería a tomarse un helado ya que estaban cerca de la playa además de que hacia mucho calor por el sol…

Skipper: jajaja hubieras visto la cara de la Srta. Perky y Rico – dice mientras se ríe de tan solo recordarlo

Marlene: recuerda como quedaron impresionados Becky y Cabo jajaja pobre de Cabo justo estaba modelando y lo saludamos dejándolo en shock al igual que Becky jajaja – los dos se ríen

Skipper: pero creo que estamos de acuerdo que lo mejor fue como Doris se desmayó jajaja nos miro con una cara de raros y se callo jajaja – ambos no paraban de reírse

Marlene: seguimos con nuestro día de mejores amigos – dice ella ya que los dos ya se habían acabado sus helados

Skipper: ¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunta al verla a su mejor amiga con una cara de ya tener en mente algo

Marlene: has traído tu billetera ¿no? – el agente líder asiente con la cabeza – pues vamos – lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia otro lugar muy lejos

La chica lo llevo al centro comercial de Manhattan en donde primero entraban a las tiendas de ropa de chicas en donde Marlene agarraba un montón de ropa para probarse y le pedía a Skipper que también seleccionara ropa de su agrado para ella, entonces cuando ya tenían un cerro de ropa Marlene comenzó a probárselo y salir a modelar para que Skipper le diera su opinión después de probarse la chica se compró la mitad de la ropa que había seleccionado, lo mismo hizo con Skipper lo obligo a probarse ropa que ella había escogido para que él se pusiera y pareciera un joven común y normal ya que siempre paraba con terno negro y eso a veces intimidaba a la gente se probó casi toda la tienda de ropa y se llevaron toda la ropa Marlene también quería pagar pero Skipper no la dejo ya que tenia que ser caballero además si le había gustado la ropa.

Los dos estaban caminando por todo el centro comercial ya que tenían que ir a sus departamentos para dejar sus compras, y todavía luciendo sus nuevos peinados Marlene se había laceado la parte de arriba pero con rulos en las puntas, a Skipper el cerquillo o flequillo que tenia se lo subieron para arriba formándolo un copo como le decían. Ya habían llegado al condominio en donde vivían los dos el Central Green Forever…

Skipper: ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Marlene: bueno yo ya tuve dos ideas te toca a ti escoger que vamos a hacer el resto del día

Skipper: mmm… ¡ya se!, cada uno se va a cambiar con su ropa nueva y nos vemos en el ascensor de mi edificio

Marlene: okey, dentro de diez minutos así que apúrate - el joven asiente y ambos se van a los edificios en donde estaba el departamento de cada uno

Diez minutos después los dos ya estaban bien cambiados con su ropa nueva y corte nuevo, ambos subieron al auto de Skipper para ir a su próximo destino y así seguir pasando su día de mejores amigos…

Marlene: ¿y a donde vamos a ir? – pregunta curiosa

Skipper: es una sorpresa pero estoy seguro de que te va a encantar – comienza a manejar

Varios minutos después los dos se encontraban en Central Park teniendo un día de campo fabuloso, primero comenzaron montando una bicicleta para recorrer por todo el lugar que de por si era enorme, seguido se sentaron haciendo un picnic a comer frutas contando las cosas que les había sucedido desde que Skipper se fue por una misión y cuando regreso Marlene ya se había mudado…

Marlene: me ofrecieron hacer una especialización sobre mi carrera universitaria de una año quería despedirme el día que se suponía que iban a volver pero no vinieron así que tuve que tomar el avión

Skipper: ¿y cuando volviste a Nueva York? ¿y porque Julien se mudo arriba si antes vivía en donde estas tu ahora?

Marlene: bueno regrese hace cuatro semanas cuando me aceptaron en la empresa y bueno resulta que Julien quería vivir arriba de ustedes y se suponía que ese iba a ser mi nuevo departamento así que solamente para agradarle a la señora Maldini Queen que es la dueña de la empresa y madre de Julien acepte

Skipper: la madre de Julien es la dueña de BAC – dice impresionado y la chica asiente con la cabeza – ahora entiendo porque tiene tanto dinero

Marlene: ahora dime tu ¿Qué paso desde que me fui?

Skipper: bueno los cuatro comenzamos a aburrirnos ya que tu nos ayudabas a cada uno de alguna forma, Kowalski justo en ese momento conoció a Doris quien parecía inofensiva y buena pero no cuando se volvió la novia de Kowalski comenzó a coquetearme se lo dije a Kowalski pero no me creyó hasta que Cabo y Rico me dieron la idea de grabar a Doris y ese video le partió el corazón al genio

Marlene: ahora entiendo porque Kowalski siempre que ve a Doris la ve con una cara de enojo, oye por cierto aun no averiguan quien es Espiráculo por lo visto

Skipper: si tienes razón y ahora que volvemos a ser los mejores amigos de antes ¿me vas a ayudar no la misión no?

Marlene: ¡no! Jajaja mentira por supuesto que si además ya tengo pruebas de que si en verdad en la empresa hay alguien que esta robando

Skipper: ¿en verdad? – la chica asiente con la cabeza – ya hablamos de eso mañana en el almuerzo claro si no te molesta almorzar conmigo porque vas a almorzar con Alan

Marlene: claro que no además me divierto mas contigo que con Alan – dice sonriéndole

Skipper: ¿bueno estas lista para lo siguiente que vamos a hacer?

Marlene: no se que es pero si – dice y los dos se paran y el chico le muestra una cometa

Los dos como niños se ponen a jugar con la cometa pero lástima que se había quedado atracada en un árbol pero lo bueno era que Skipper junto con Marlene se treparon al árbol que era el más grande de Central Park para recoger la cometa y se quedaron un rato viendo todo el paisaje…

Marlene: es hermoso – dice maravillada con lo que ve

Skipper: recuerdas que aquí vinimos en nuestro primer mes como mejores amigos – habla sonriente

Marlene: como olvidar ese día en donde las palomas nos estaban persiguiendo por tu culpa ya que las asústate

Skipper: hey y yo tampoco no me olvido como 'de casualidad' me manchaste con jugo de fresa – los dos se ríen

Marlene: fueron momentos graciosos ¿bajamos? – el chico asiente con la cabeza y la ayuda a bajarse ya que estaba muy alto

Skipper: hay que apurarnos que todavía nuestro día de mejores amigos no acaba

Minutos después los dos se fueron al Zoológico de Central Park para ver a los animales comenzando por los lémures donde ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el supuesto rey se parecía a Julien ya que le encantaba bailar, y asi fueron viendo a todos los animales, cuando ya terminaban solo les faltaba una especie que era de los pingüinos…

Skipper: Marlene esos pingüinos no se como que se ven sospechosos

Marlene: - se ríe – jajaja Skipper son pingüinos no seas tan paranoico – los cuatro pingüinos les presta mas atención a los dos – que crees que son agentes se retos y que debajo de esa isla de cemento tienen su guarida donde el pingüino inteligente hace sus experimentos, que hay un pingüino lunático que hace explotar todo con dinamita, también que hay uno adorable y tierno que lo utilizan como carnada y por último que su líder es un paranoico dudando y sospechando de todo pero a la vez el más fuerte– los pingüinos estaban a punto de morirse parecía que ya los habían descubierto

Skipper: si creo que me pase de paranoico además son pingüinos bonitos y gorditos – los dos se ríen y se van

Tres horas después en la playa Marlene y Skipper se encontraban surfeando unas olas mientras se reían ya que como no recordaban mucho como surfear a cada rato se caían de la tabla de surfear, antes por supuesto se habían ido a almorzar comida italiana que les encantaba a los dos y recién después de almorzar se fueron a la playa en donde estaban armando castillos de arenas Marlene había armado un castillo con su princesa y su príncipe y Skipper había construido sus dos castillos de guerra con sus soldados, seguidamente se fueron al mar a nadar un rato y jugar con el agua entre ellos dos, ya al final alquilaron unas tablas y se pusieron a surfear en el mar mientras se reían.

Ya estaba atardeciendo por lo cual decidieron salir del mar y cambiarse para ya irse de la playa antes de que anocheciera, cuando ya estaban listos para irse pero recordaron que el auto lo habían dejado estacionado en Central Park así que ni modo se pusieron a caminar, como media hora después ya estaban cerca de donde habían estacionado el auto…

Marlene: Skipper parece que va a llover, mira las nubes – dice ya que estaban plomas y eso significa solo una cosa

Skipper: ya vez te dije pero lo bueno es que siempre tengo el paraguas en estas épocas

Era extraño pero verdadero siempre que salía llevaba su paraguas en su mano, abre el paraguas y lo pone encima de los dos al notar que la lluvia le podía mojar a su amiga con su mano la toma de la cintura y la acerca más a él, justo en el momento que comienza a llover los dos se sonríen y comienzan a caminar así.

Los dos volvieron a conversar pero no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando desde lejos…

Chica: así que con esa te quieres olvidar de mi ¿no Skipper? – dice furiosa una joven de cabellos castaño con rojizo y con un cuerpo escultural, comienza a llamar a alguien con su celular

Alan: se puede saber ¿que quieres?

Chica: no se suponía que estabas enamorando a la tonta de Marlene te deje esa misión y no puedes cumplir con algo tan fácil

Alan: oye, oye, oye me bajas el tono de voz no soy Clemson ni Doris para que me trates así y Marlene no es ninguna tonta además te aseguro que Marlene esta súper enamorada de mi

Chica: ¿enserio?, pues entonces porque se ha pasado todo su día libre coqueteando con Skipper el agente secreto que nos esta buscando

Alan: ¿¡Que eso no puede ser posible!?

Chica: tengo todos de ellos dos Alan, al parecer has perdido ya que a Marlene no le haces ni gracia – cuelga – esto no se va a quedar así Skipper

Alan y Chica: juro que sea como sea los voy a separar

…Continuara…

**Gracias por sus comentarios y ahora tengo nuevo horario que es domingos y lunes, bueno me tengo que ir rapido, besos**

**se despide**

**nuriagomez**


	10. Una amistad rota

"**Una amistad rota"**

Dos días después, en la empresa BAC en el último piso la administradora de cuentas Stacy se encontraba con su asistente Kowalski como de costumbre pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes ya que no hablaban sobre la empresa si no de ciencia al parecer a los dos les interesaba uno de los tantos secretos de Stacy era que en su tiempo libre hacia experimentos lo cual le impresiono a Kowalski cuando esta le mostro que su lapicero estaba cargado con pequeñas flechas que dormirían a cualquiera…

Kowalski: ¡fascinante! ¿Cómo metiste las fechas en el lapicero? – pregunta curioso

Stacy: ese es un secreto de una genio, ten – le da un cubo de colores el cual era para armar

Kowalski: este cubo es un juguete ¿Qué aun no lo puedes armar?, yo ya lo hice – dice mostrándole como en menos de un minuto ya lo tenia armado

Stacy: - aplaude – muy bien, si lo se armar, pero veo que no te has dado cuenta que no es un cubo normal

Kowalski: ¿Qué dices?, acaso no lo vez es solo un juguete – dice entregándole el cubo

Stacy: bueno es lo que piensas tu, observa – ella le hace unos cambios al cubo haciendo que en todas las caras estén todos los colores del cubo, presiona en el medio y este se abre mostrándole que no era un cubo cualquiera

Kowalski: ¡por la santa madre de Newton! – habla sorprendido al darse cuenta que el interior del era inmenso se podían meter cosas y cosas pero nunca se llenaba

Stacy: es mi cubo espacial, espacial le digo porque es infinito

Kowalski: Stacy eres muy inteligente no entiendo porque te casaste con Clemson y que haces trabajando como administradora si pudieras trabajar en otro lugar donde desarrolles mas tu inteligencia como científica

Stacy: sabes nunca he sido buena con los chicos cada vez que salía con un chico o llegaba a ser mi novio en una semana terminábamos ya que los asusto con mis artefactos científicos, cuando conocí a Clemson en la empresa el si me acepto como soy

Kowalski: pero se casaron a los ocho meses de estar de novios, no crees que fue algo apresurado

Stacy: antes no lo veía de esa forma ya que tenia miedo de que Clemson se aburriera de mí y me dejara por eso acepte casarme con él pero ahora no se creo que me equivoque ya que no parece ser quien era antes

Kowalski: pero ¿Por qué no te divorcias?, es fácil solo pides que firme y si en verdad te ama lo hará – dice tocándole la mano comprensivo como amigos

Stacy: no puedo, digo siempre me imagine que mi cuando me casar fuera para siempre no porque paso tres semanas ya nos divorciamos

Kowalski: sabes yo también me enamore y estaba a punto de casarme hace un año pero no lo hice porque me di cuenta que me estaba apurando

Stacy: ¿te engaño verdad? – el genio asiente y los dos se ríen – y déjame adivinar esa chica es Doris

Kowalski: si pero para mi es la innombrable, no pe se que me fuera a engañar en total no me engaño del todo pero si me quería engañar con Skipper

Stacy: Skipper si no me equivoco es el que cela a Marlene por estar de amiga con Alan

Kowalski: si, sabes ellos han tenido una gran amistad de años pero se fueron separando poco a poco

Stacy: y ahora que se reencontraron ya no se quieren ver como amigos si no como algo mas

Kowalski: ¿a qué te refieres?, ellos siempre han sido solo amigos

Stacy: ¡hay por Dios!, todos están ciegos veras los celos por amigos de chico a chica no existen es obvio que ellos se quieren más que como amigos solo que no se dan cuenta

Kowalski: no estés tan segura digo tu y yo somos amigos y no estamos enamorados del uno al otro ¿o sí? – los dos se ríen

Stacy: no pero mira ellos han sido amigos de años como dices tú, cuando eran amigos ninguno estuvo de novio o novia con alguien es porque no les hacía falta por que se tenían a ellos

Kowalski: sería lógico pero aun no te puedo creer es imposible

Stacy: nada es imposible – abre su folder donde tenía un informe de las cuentas del mes y había una nota que decía 'video: mi chamaquita + fiesta de Julien = celos de Skipper' - ¡ya se!, tengo una idea, te voy a mandar el link de un video para que se lo muestres a Skipper y si él se pone celoso da por hecho que está enamorado de Marlene

Kowalski: ¿pero que clase de video?, no creo que Marlene haya sido actriz

Stacy: no es un video de actuación, es un video musical te lo voy a mandar hoy… ¡no ya se!, hoy Julien va a hacer una fiesta quiero que obligues a Skipper a ir a la fiesta y voy a hacer que Julien pase el video que es para matarse de la risa

Kowalski: está bien pero déjame decirte que Skipper no es mucho de reírse – los dos se ríen justo cuando entra el esposo de la chica

Clemson: Stacy, mi amor ya tenemos que irnos a almorzar al restaurant

Stacy: ah es verdad se me había olvidado, bueno Kowalski nos vemos regresando de la hora de almuerzo - se despide con un beso en la mejilla y se va con su esposo

Kowalski: Stacy no merece estar con Clemson digo ella merece algo mejor, alguien como yo, ¿Qué?, porque dije eso, Stacy es mi amiga es verdad como nos conocimos no fue de la mejor forma aunque en verdad se que le gusto el beso

En la noche, en el departamento de los cuatro agentes secretos, Kowalski les había contado a Cabo y Rico el plan que tenia con Stacy para ver si Skipper estaba enamorado de Marlene, así que desde que habían llegado se la habían pasado intentando convencer a Skipper para que fuera a la fiesta…

Cabo: vamos Skipper será divertido – dice queriendo animar a su líder

Rico: shii (si)

Kowalski: además así dejamos de ser agentes secretos por un momento

Skipper: exacto, nosotros somos agentes secretos no jóvenes fiesteros como Julien además mañana es domingo así que nos vamos a poner a reunir las pistas que hemos conseguido ya que hasta ahora pasan y pasan los día y no descubrimos quien es Espiráculo

Cabo: mira que te parece si hacemos un trato, nos ponemos las pilas al máximo desde mañana

Rico: adena Marlene ba a id (además Marlene va a ir)

Skipper: ¿Qué?, ya de acuerdo vamos pero solo un rato – los cuatro agentes se emocionan y lo mandan a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa

Kowalski: halo Stacy

Stacy: ¿lo convencieron?

Kowalski: si, ya lo logramos dentro de cinco minutos estamos en la fiesta

Stacy: okey pero apúrense que ya van a pasar el video – cuelga el teléfono

Tal y como lo acordaron pasaron cinco minutos y los cuatro agentes ya estaban en la fiesta de Julien en su pet-house el cual era enorme y tenia mucho espacio para la fiesta, Marlene junto con Becky y Stacy en una mesa de tres y por otro lado Alan, Doris y Clemson se encontraban en la barra de bebidas, Julien como de costumbre estaba en el centro de la pista bailando mejor que nadie ya que ni por nada había ganado premios de baile en varios países cuando de repente ve que 'las monjas' como el les decía a los cuatro que vivían debajo de ellos ya que siempre paraban con terno blanco y negro ellos habían llegado y se habían puesto en una mesa de las que tantas había, rápidamente el rey de la fiesta se subió al escenario y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono…

Julien: ¿¡se están divirtiendo!? – grita y pregunta a lo cual todos dicen 'si' – pues ahora con mi canción favorita se van a divertir mas con mi canción favorita ¡ahora todos a bailar!

Dio una señal a Maurice para que ponga la canción que le había dicho antes de que comenzara la fiesta, este da clic y en la pantalla gigante que estaba en el escenario comienza a sonar la música del video…

(la siguiente canción es Mi Chamaquita – Joel Gonzales busquen en YouTube da risa el video y la canción)

Julien:

Enana  
>La nueva y la ex<br>Fernanda de las casas

Mi chamaquita inclusiva

Ella es regia  
>Tiene plata<br>Ahora me tiro la pana  
>Antes yo estaba con una enana<p>

Subía por una ventana  
>Ahora yo tengo a mi Cayetana<br>Ella parece una muñeca  
>Una muñeca de porcelana<br>Mientras la chata parece

De chucky su hermana ..

Ella es mi chamaquita  
>Me ha regalado una cañita<br>Y pronto tendré casita  
>Y la chata esta celosita<br>Ella es mi chamaquita  
>Tiene plata y es bien bonita<br>Tiene corte de cleopatra  
>Y tú pareces una garrapata<p>

Que baile mi chamaquita  
>Que mire la enanita<br>Me besa mi chamaquita  
>Que aplauda la enanita<br>Arriba mi chamaquita  
>Abajo la enanita<br>Que viva mi chamaquita  
>Que muera la enanita<p>

Me muero

Ella es regia

Es pituca

Inclusiva

Las cosas como son  
>Mi chamaquita es un cien<br>Y tú siento decirte  
>Que no eres naaa<p>

Ella es mi chamaquita  
>Y su vieja es bien bonita<br>Se merece mi respeto  
>Y tu vieja es una pelo seco<p>

Ella es mi chamaquita  
>Tiene a Claudio que es bebita<br>Y tú tienes a la Peter  
>Que se la tiene guardadita<p>

Que baile mi chamaquita  
>Que mire la enanita<br>Me besa mi chamaquita  
>Que aplauda la enanita<br>Arriba mi chamaquita  
>Abajo la enanita<br>Que viva mi chamaquita  
>Que muera la enanita<p>

Todos mientras bailaban veían el video y se mataban de la risa ya que la letra era muy graciosa, por otro lado los cuatro agentes estaban impactados jamás pensaron que su amiga aceptaría salir en un video menos donde estuviera Julien, Marlene se quería morir no podía creer que ese video a pesar de a ver sido colgado en la red social hace varios años y meses Julien lo había puesto en la fiesta, se estaba tranquilizando ya que al parecer nadie la reconocía cuando de repente…

Todos: ¡Chamaquita! – era lo que gritaban y repetían mientras un reflector la iluminaba

Julien: gracias Stacy por hacerme recordar ese video y hacerlo pasar ¡ahora sigamos con la fiesta! – pone otra canción y todos se ponen a bailar

Marlene: fuiste tú, Stacy ¿cómo pudiste?, no sabes la vergüenza que me acabas de hacer pasar

Stacy: Marlene no era para avergonzarte no pensé que todos se burlarían de ti

Becky: yo no puedo creer que tu no me lo dijeras acaso no recuerdas como todos se burlaban de ella en la red social cuando salió el video

Marlene: como siempre ingenua pensé que les iba a gustar además que era una tarea de arte en la escuela pero todos se burlaban de mi

Stacy: lo siento, en verdad perdóname Marlene nosotras somos amigas no por una tontería como esta vamos a pelear

Marlene: ¡ya no somos mas amigas! – se van enojada de la fiesta siendo perseguida por Alan y Skipper

Varios minutos después Marlene estaba en una rama grande de árbol de un parque cercano al condominio en donde vivía, se sentía horrible ese video lo había grabado con Julien cuando tenía 14 años en la secundaria le parecía gracioso además de ser una tarea de arte pero jamás pensó que se a mofar de ella pero dejo de pensar así porque sus amigas le dijeron que la canción la alagaba a ella, pero estaba triste porque aparte de que ahora era adulta y se avergonzaba de ese video Stacy una de sus mejores amigas había hecho que pusieran el video, ya no aguanto más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salirse de sus ojos además de que la lluvia no ayudaba, Stacy una de sus mejores amigas quien la apoyo en esos momentos cuando se burlaban de ella a pesar de estar en escuelas diferentes la defendía no entendía porque le había pedido a Julien que pasara ese video…

Skipper: ¡Marlene! ¡baja de ahí! – dice ya que por fin la había encontrado, pero ella no le respondía no tenía ganas de hablar, así que ni modo comenzó a subir al árbol y cuando estaban frente a frente se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando y la abraza consolándola – cara de muñeca no llores que me partes el corazón

Marlene: no puedo Skipper, acaso no viste como todos se burlaban de mi, es horrible – dice separándose del abrazo

Skipper: - le limpia las lágrimas con sus dedos delicadamente – no Marlene no se burlaban de ti se burlaban del tonto de Julien, y te juro que si alguien más se burla de ti solamente tendrá un minuto para rezar el padre nuestro ya que después lo matare a golpes – dice gracioso sacándole una pequeña sonrisa

Marlene: gracias – habla cuando su llanto ya cesa

Skipper: sabes te vez más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras – le dice y le da un beso en su frente – ahora mejor que te parece si te dejo en tu departamento porque está lloviendo y no quiero que te resfríes

Marlene: está bien, pero ayúdame a bajar

Los dos se sonriente y el agente la ayuda a bajar mientras abre su paraguas tomando de la cintura a su amiga acordándola a él para que los dos entren en el paraguas como la anterior vez, solo que esta vez los dos se sonrojan y Marlene pone su cabeza encima del hombro de Skipper haciendo una escena romántica sin que se den cuenta.

Skipper: _ahora si definitivamente amo los días de lluvia _– es lo que piensa

Cerca de ellos en un lugar oculto estaba Alan quien los había escuchado, no lo podía creer pensaba que Marlene estaba enamorada de él no de ese tonto agente, pero eso si la genia del plan tan tonto lo escucharía

Chica: Halo Alan ¿el plan salió como lo preparamos?

Alan: todo lo contrario en vez de que yo fuera a consolar a Marlene el tonto de tu ex novio Skipper lo hizo

Chica: bueno eso no importa del todo ya que no estaba en el plan, Stacy y Marlene terminaron su amistad

Alan: y eso ¿en que nos beneficia a nosotros?

Chica: Stacy quería que Skipper y Marlene fueran novios matamos a una cupido ya que Marlene ya no el hará caso a su ex amiga, así Clemson aprovechara para convencer a Stacy del plan

Alan: si las cosas salen mal va a ser por tu culpa – cuelga furioso

Chica: nada le sale mal a Kitka Fernanda de las Casas, Marlene va a pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho

…Continuara…

**Ufh después de semanas, si, si, si ya se es demasiado tiempo hasta creo que paso un mes lo siento pero es que yo me baso en inspiración para publicar aunque en realidad yo deje de escribir esta historia cuando ya estaba en el capítulo 40 XD jajaja se y no público que mala es que estoy concentrada en otra historia de Phineas y Ferb ni modo así son las cosas pues cuando me llegue la inspiración de Skipper y Marlene volveré a escribir aunque como ya dije yo ya tengo 40 capítulos solo que no los publico XD pero ahora si los voy a publicar,**** gracias a xXTHE MARINA WOLFXx por preocuparse porque publique y besos para todos mañana publico otro para después publicar el domingo y lunes besos :***


	11. Sospechosas

"**Sospechozas"**

Días después, Marlene no le dirigía la palabra a Stacy solamente si era necesario para el trabajo aunque todos le decían que Stacy no lo hiso con mala intención ella ya tenía eso en mente por la culpa de…

Alan: Stacy hizo eso para humillarte Marlene

Marlene: pero no entiendo ¿Cuál era su propósito?, se suponía que éramos mejores amigas

Alan: yo sospecho algo Marlene pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie

Marlene: te lo prometo Alan tu eres el único que me ha ayudado desde que entre a la empresa y por eso confió en ti

Alan: de acuerdo sé que suena loco pero las cuentas de estas últimas semanas están erróneas con el dinero que dimos y tu sabes que las únicas que tocan esa plata son Stacy y Becky

Marlene: ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

Alan: que ellas están robando a la empresa, son hermanas Marlene seguro ya tenían planeado esto seguro por eso Stacy hizo que Becky entrara a la empresa

Marlene: Alan ellas son mis mejores amigas a pesar de que Stacy ya no lo es pero Becky no creo que sean capaz de robar a la empresa, que me dices de la antigua productora y Shelly ellas dos desaparecieron como si nada ellas pueden a ver estado robando

Alan: mira tengo un plan para ver si las dos pueden ser las que roban a la empresa…- le comenzó a decir el plan

Mientras tanto en el noveno piso Becky estaba como de costumbre gritando por todos lados ya que Fred su asistente estaba con el día libre y no había nadie que la ayudara hasta que Cabo se ofreció a ayudarla, Becky mando a Cabo a traerle todas las cosas que estaban en la lista que necesitaban para el comercial lo bueno es que en el sótano estaban las cosas de utilería que necesitaba solo era cuestión de llevarlas, Cabo ya se encontraba poniendo las cosas en una caja cuando de repente toma el producto y de casualidad hace que una caja se caiga la cual de inmediato va a recoger pero se llevaba una sorpresa…

Cabo: ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunta mientras recoge un montón de hojas que se habían caído de un folder – pero si son las boletas y facturas de todas las cosas de utilería pero si Becky en la junta dijo que… - no hablo mas ya que una sospecha se le había pasado por la mente

El más joven de los agentes ordeno tomo y se llevó el folder con todas las facturas y boletas tenia que contárselo a sus amigos.

En el último piso Kowalski le estaba llevando a Stacy las cuentas de los años pasados lo cual era raro que ella le pidiera eso total que importaban las cuentas pasadas, justo cuando estaba entrando puede ver como Stacy rápidamente guardaba fólderes en su cajón principal de su escritorio, les da los fólderes de las cuentas y ella le pide que se retire. Kowalski se encontraba en el piso donde guardaban todas las cosas antiguas como comerciales, fotos, cuentas, facturas y boletas, utilería pasada buscando las cuentas de este mes pero daba la casualidad que esta cuenta estaba cerradas en un cajón con llave estaba intentando abrirlo cuando de repente aparece…

Doris: ¿Kowalski que haces? – pregunta ella acercándose

Kowalski: ehh…Stacy me mando a buscar las cuentas de este mes ¿tu sabes porque están con llave?

Doris: si, todo el mundo sabe que la única que puede abrir las cuentas de estos últimos meses es Stacy ella controlado todo eso

Kowalski: ¿Qué, pero ni Alan lo puede abrir?

Doris: no Stacy es la única aunque creo que como Becky es su hermana ella también tiene una llave

Kowalski: ahh… ¿y tú que haces aquí innombrable?

Doris: ¿enserio?, Kowalski mira sé que hice mal pero ya olvida el pasado, y vengo aquí porque mi jefe me mando a buscar la utilería de hace años para que así Becky no haga tantos gastos en la empresa

Kowalski: ¿Becky hace muchos gastos? ¿no se supone que Stacy es la que maneja el dinero?

Doris: si, pero como te digo Stacy tiene el dinero y según lo que pide Becky se lo da por eso Alan esta preocupado que gasten mucho dinero, pero al parecer la utilería antigua no esta segura ya la abran votado, así que ya me tengo que ir adiós – se va tomando el ascensor

Kowalski: - se pone a buscar por todos lados la utilería antigua y tal como lo dijo Doris la utilería no estaba – ya se un producto comercial es lógico que a pesar de que sea falso tenga su fecha de vencimiento y su fecha de entrega – busca y encuentra una botella de leche que tenia la fecha de vencimiento y entrega… - estos son nuevos pero no entiendo se supone que aquí dejan la utilería antigua – se pone a buscar mas hasta que encuentra una hoja que tenia la foto de todos los empleados importantes – no puede ser…

En el noveno piso Cabo le entrega la utilería a Becky y esta manda a un empleado a ponerla en el set de grabación…

Cabo: oye Becky antes de que tu trabajaras aquí ¿Quién trabajo de productora?

Becky: no se intente averiguar ya que me había enterado que ella entregaba las cuentas mal pero no encontré nada

Cabo: ahh ¿y tu a quien le entregas las cuentas de la empresa a Marlene o a Alan?

Becky: a ninguno de los dos a mi hermana se las entrego, a Stacy ella después se las da a Marlene pero claro después de revisarlas

Cabo: ¿pero no se supone que Alan maneja y debe de saber todo sobre la empresa?

Becky: bueno si pero él no se encarga del tema de las cuentas y si nos pide el folder de las cuentas se lo entregamos y ya ¿a que vienen tantas preguntas?

Cabo: ahh nada curiosidad es que soy nuevo y quiero saber Becky ¿no te molesta o si?

Becky: no para nada – dice sonriente pero la verdad su respuesta de porque le hacia tantas preguntas no tenia sentido

Cabo: _porque siempre que me llega a gustar una chica tiene que salir mal _– piensa ya que se estaba desilusionando de Becky pues ella podría ser Espiráculo ya que nunca habían tenido a su enemigo frente a frente

En el décimo piso, la Srta. Perky se encontraba tomando nota a todas las llamadas que le dejaban a Marlene ya que esta no se encontraba porque había salido con Alan un momento, cuando de repente ve como Clemson se mete a la oficina de Stacy lo cual no tenia nada de raro ya que es su esposa pero después entra Becky eso si es raro ya que ella no soporta a su cuñado, entonces después sale Clemson y se quedan las dos hermanas solas no era que fuera chismosa ni nada de eso pero tenia que cumplir con su parte del plan se acerca a la puerta de la oficina de Stacy y comienza a escuchar la conversación…

Stacy: entonces estamos de acuerdo no ¿Becky?

Becky: si no hay que fomentar sospechas ni nada, no le puedes decir a Clemson nada

Stacy: no hasta que todo este listo, dime has escondido las cuentas de este mes bien ¿no?

Becky: por supuesto no hay forma de que nadie las encuentre hablando por Alan mas que nadie, oye Cabo me estaba haciendo preguntas extrañas hoy

Stacy: Kowalski casi ve cuando guardo el folder donde tenemos todo

Becky: hay que estar al tanto hermanita nos pueden descubrir e imagínate si alguien se entera antes de tiempo

Stacy: si tienes razón

La Srta. Perky ve como el ascensor se iba a abrir y la podían ver a ella espiando así que rápidamente vuelve a su asiento y regresa a contestar las llamadas, minutos después ya había hablado con Cabo y Kowalski quienes también le encontraron lo que encontraron, cuando nadie llama marca el número de Skipper para llamarlo de inmediato…

Skipper: Srta. Perky ¿Qué paso?¿hay pistas?

Srta. Perky: si hace poco acabo de hablar con Cabo y Kowalski y también tienen cosas que nos pueden decir quien es Espiráculo

Skipper: okey, entonces voy a hacer que les dejen el resto del día libre – cuelga el teléfono – Rico llego tu momento

Rico: ¡Kaboom! – grita y presiona un botón que hace que justamente a pedido de Skipper la oficina de Alan explote haciendo que la alarma de incendio se prendiera y todos salieran

Una hora después en el departamento de los cuatro agentes secretos se encontraban ellos junto con la novia de él mas lunático, que recién habían llegado de inmediato se fueron a la mesa en donde comenzaron a hablar…

Skipper: ya díganme que encontraron y si es algo que tenga que ver con peligro mejor, Cabo comienza

Cabo: encontré esto Skipper – le entrega el folder de las boletas y facturas en total ese era…

Rico: eh older di uentas di ete mos (el folder de cuentas de este mes)

Cabo: exacto, Becky me mando a traer cosas de utilería del sótano y en una caja en lo más al fondo del lugar lo encontré el folder

Skipper: bueno al parecer Becky esta en el grupo junta a los otros sospechosos

Srta. Perky: Skipper los demás sospechosos no lo son, escuche como Becky y Stacy conversaban y al parecer ellas son las únicas que saben de esto

Kowalski: eso tendría lógica las dos son hermanas, Stacy le da el dinero a Becky y esta lo roba ya que no utiliza utilería nueva utiliza utilería antigua

Cabo: eso es cierto en la utilería supuestamente que es nueva las fechas son antiguas, al parecer han hecho un cambio de utilería

Rico: ara achi espitarlo (para así despistarlos)

Skipper: ¡esperen!, esperen me están diciendo de que chicas son Espiráculo no tiene sentido ¿Por qué se harían llamar Espiráculo si son mujeres?

Srta. Perky: como dice Rico para confundirnos y así acusar a Alan o a Clemson

Kowalski: además yo encontré esto – les entrega la hoja en donde estaban las fotos de cada empleado que era importante para la empresa – miren antiguamente en la empresa trabajaban Shelly en el puesto en donde ahora esta Marlene y…

Skipper: ¿Kitka?, pero que tiene que ver ella en todo esto

Cabo: ella antes estaba en el puesto en donde ahora esta Becky, ellas están marcadas con equis porque de seguro…

Rico: das iliminarun (las eliminaron)

Srta. Perky: no estamos pensando que las mataron si no que hicieron que las voten para que no interfirieran en su plan

Kowalski: Stacy trajo a Marlene porque seguro pensó que ella también las ayudaría pero no creo que Marlene también este en esto ¿tu que dices Skipper?

Skipper: claro que no, Marlene es muy sana e ingenua jamás haría eso ella es muy buena, hermosa digo bondadosa, linda digo caritativa… - comenzaba a hablar cualquier alago para la chica y todos se le quedan mirándolo con una cara de ya saber lo que sucedía - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Cabo: es tan obvio Skipper, estás enamorado de Marlene

Skipper: ¿Qué?, están locos Marlene es mi mejor amiga como voy a estar enamorado de ella

Kowalski: en realidad, en la actualidad normalmente para formar una pareja primero son mejores amigos y después se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos

Skipper: claro que no además soy un agente secreto, debemos de concentrarnos en la misión y no en enamorarnos

Rico: hi io, io etoi on da Srta. Perky (y yo, yo estoy con la Srta. Perky)

Srta. Perky: es verdad, y Rico tambien es agente secreto, vamos Skipper no puedes negar lo innegable

Skipper: lo de ustedes dos es diferente ya que…ya que…ya que la Srta. Perky trabaja en la elite de agentes secretos de los Estados Unidos

Cabo: Skipper no tiene nada de malo enamorarse pero ya bueno si no lo quieres aceptar después no te quejes cuando Marlene tenga novio

Skipper: ¡ya basta! ¡no estoy enamorado!, ahora si podemos seguir hablando de la misión – todos asienten con la cabeza – bueno estas pruebas son muy convincentes pero recuerden hasta no ver no creer

Kowalski: ya se hay que tenderles una trampa…

Y así es como todos idearon un plan para ver si ellas en verdad eran las que estaban haciendo el lavado de dinero, después de ya tener listo el plan Skipper salió del departamento ya que según el necesitaba pensar mas sobre la misión pero la verdad era que no le había gustado mucho lo que le había dicho Cabo sobre que Marlene se pudiera conseguir novio, estaba caminando para salir del condominio cuando ve como el carro de una persona a la que conocía se estaciona y de ahí salen…

Marlene: gracias Alan por traerme a mi departamento

Alan: de nada Marlene tu sabes que tus deseos son mis órdenes, sabes mi fecha especial es el 01/02/14

Marlene: ¿y porque?

Alan: porque es el día en que te conocí, por cierto no te olvides que en dos días en la noche es nuestra cita

Marlene: jajaja cita en general ya que todos los que estamos implicados en el contrato con los empresarios coreanos debemos de ir

Alan: si pero bueno no hay nada de malo cita de amigos pero tranquila no te obligo

Marlene: jajaja pero igual tu sabes que me vas a tener a mi para lo que sea, confió plenamente en ti Alan y te creo lo que me dices

Alan: gracias Marlene la verdad no he tenido nunca una mejor amiga como tú – dice dándose cuenta que Skipper los estaba espiando – oye tienes algo en el ojo

Marlene: ¿Qué es? – pregunta nerviosa de que sea algo feo

Alan: es solo un basurita quédate quieta yo te lo saco – se acerca a ella y le comienza a soplar muy cerca

Desde lejos que era en donde espiaba Skipper ve como ellos dos se "besan" y se va enojado, eso era exactamente lo que quería Alan que él se desilusionara de Marlene ahora le tocaba a su compañera hacer su parte del plan.

El líder agente estaba enojado pensaba que en verdad Marlene confiaba en el pero no al parecer su confianza la tiene solo para Alan no entendía como habían cambiado las cosas hace pocos días habían tenido su día de amigos felices y ahora que, Alan ya lo había reemplazado, estaba caminando por las calles de Nueva York cuando de repente…

Skipper: ¡Kitka! – grita ya que reconoce como su ex había pasado a su costado caminando como si nada

Kitka: hola Skipper – dice normalmente – hace mucho que no nos vemos

Skipper: desde que intentaste robarme información sobre la elite de agentes secretos, claro tu misión era enamorarme y sacarme información

Kitka: si, no lo niego pero y eso que ya se quedo en el pasado, podemos formar un futuro juntos – dice coquetamente

Skipper: no gracias, no te he hablado para eso si no para interrogarte

Kitka: ahí y ahora ¿Qué hice?, sabes robarse los corazones enamorados no es un delito

Skipper: no has hecho nada, hasta ahora y espero que no lo hallas hecho, porque si te salve de ir a prisión una vez fue porque…

Kitka: porque te salve la vida y sabes no te la he salvado una vez si no dos, así que me debes un favor más que no se te olvide

Skipper: no se me va a olvidar de la chica mas traicionera de todo Nueva York, pero quiero hablar sobre otro tema que no tiene que ver conmigo si no contigo ¿tu antes trabajaban en BAC?

Kitka: si ¿Por qué?, no me digas ya se tienes una misión ahí y me estas culpando de algo malo que le sucede a la empresa

Skipper: tan astuta como siempre pero no te estoy culpando, aun solamente quiero acerté unas preguntas

Kitka: está bien pero mejor porque no vamos a mi departamento y no se tomamos algo de vino para mejorar la conversación – dice coquetamente acercándose

Skipper: no gracias son rápidas las preguntas así que mejor vamos a un cafetería no quiero ir a un departamento donde haya estado la mayoría de población masculina de Manhattan

…Continuara…


End file.
